


Одиночество вдвоем

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Supernatural AU: mental hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Кас молчит почти 20 лет, и он на грани вылета из очередной психиатрической клиники. Он неуважителен, неразговорчив и замкнут; любому неимоверно сложно добиться его расположения. Но когда в больницу попадает Дин, весь мир Кастиэля переворачивается с ног на голову.





	1. Одиночка и отщепенец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936950) by [castielslashdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslashdean/pseuds/castielslashdean). 



> Большое, просто гигантское предупреждение: суицидальная смерть основного персонажа! Оригинальный вариант фика заканчивается более, чем грустно. Однако автора достали рыдающие читатели и он написал альтернативную концовку. Переведены будут все варианты в последовательности, предложенной автором.

Он как обычно сидел в одиночестве, наблюдая за людьми, толкущимися в «Центре питания». Он ненавидел как они называли это — «Центр питания», что казалось слабой попыткой придать выцветшей, темной столовой вид утонченный и солидный, чего у нее, как и у ее обитателей, не было. На самом деле, столовая напоминала его школьную жизнь. Все было примерно так же; он был нелюдимым аутсайдером, и также предпочитал наблюдать, а не участвовать. Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что теперь его донимали не спортсмены и девушки из команды поддержки, а кучка больных на голову с раздутым самомнением. На самом деле если подумать, то ничего не изменилось.  
Большинство людей давно оставили бы его в покое, но время от времени новый пациент или оптимистично настроенный санитар, пытались разговорить его. В конце-концов им надоедало говорить с собой и его в очередной раз оставляли в покое. Что для него было предпочтительней. На его вкус все люди здесь были пустышками. Их улыбки казались вымученными, а слова — неискренними. Он не хотел терять свое время на лжецов.  
Говоря о пустышках. К нему приближался кукла Мистер Кен собственной персоной. Кен, или Дастин, как большинство людей называли санитара, не спеша подошел к нему и с ухмылкой произнес: — Доктор Перри хочет видеть тебя, Кастиэль. Она сказала, что это важно.  
Кастиэль закатил глаза. Дастин получал слишком много удовольствия, сопровождая его в кабинет доктора Перри. Либо ему хотелось видеть, как тот игнорирует ее во время сеанса, либо как у Кастиэля возникают проблемы из-за того, что он «сложный» и «невежливый». В любом случае, это был странный заскок.  
Кастиэль встал, оставив нетронутый тост и кашу. Бекки уберет это позже. Он следовал за Дастином по коридорам, пока они не подошли к кабинету доктора Перри. Дверь была закрыта, показывая, что она занята с пациентом. Кастиэль ненавидел, когда она так поступала. Почему ей необходимо было вызывать его так, чтобы заставлять ждать?  
Едва он успел раздраженно выдохнуть, как дверь открылась и мимо Кастиэля проскользнул высокий, загорелый мужчина. Он смотрел под ноги, стиснув прижатые к бокам кулаки. Мужчина буквально унесся прочь от кабинета, громко и раздраженно топая. Выглядело это довольно своеобразно, принимая во внимание его кривые ноги. Рот Кастиэля искривился в подобие улыбки. По крайней мере, он не был единственным, кого бесила доктор Перри.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Кастиэль вошел в кабинет. Она оторвалась от своего блокнота и взглядом предложила ему сесть. По привычке он уселся в кресло подальше от нее. Скрестил ноги, а потом снял ногу с ноги, ожидая от нее какой-нибудь реплики.  
— Доброе утро, Кастиэль. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Она отложила ручку и пристально посмотрела на него. Он безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить? — Кастиэль посмотрел на часы, наблюдая, как двигается секундная стрелка. Снова пожал плечами.  
— Ладно. Чем ты занимался этим утром? Ты позавтракал? — В голосе доктора Перри послышались резкие нотки. Кастиэль начал ее раздражать. Он чуть было снова не дернул плечом, чтобы позлить ее, когда у него возник вопрос. Он показал ей на блокнот и на ручку. Она вздохнула.  
— Разве ты не можешь просто спросить меня, Кастиэль?  
Он покачал головой, протягивая руку за блокнотом. Доктор Перри снова вздохнула и передала ему блокнот с ручкой. Быстро нацарапав свой вопрос, он показал ей.  
 _Кто этот человек, вышедший утром из вашего офиса?_  
Показав вопрос, Кастиэль выжидательно уставился на нее.  
— Почему ты хочешь знать? — спросила доктор Перри, наклоняясь к нему, ее движение выдавало любопытство. Кастиэль снова показал на свой вопрос в блокноте, игнорируя встречный вопрос. Она молчала, тогда он написал другой.  
 _Он пациент?_  
— Да, естественно.  
 _За что он здесь?_  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе этого сказать. Почему бы нам не поговорить сейчас о тебе? Есть причина, по которой ты избегаешь групповых сеансов? — В голосе доктора Перри звучала надежда, но Кастиэль уже снова ушел в себя. Он чувствовал, что для одного сеанса достаточно поучаствовал. Его взгляд опять переместился на часы.  
— Ну же, Кастиэль, не закрывайся от меня! Это самое долгое наше общение за несколько месяцев.  
Кастиэль снова перевел на нее пустой взгляд. Он не был уверен, чего она ожидала от него. Неужели она думала, что сможет пробиться к нему, изменить его? Надежду на это он оставил много лет назад. Он находился в Центре Психической Реабилитации Блю-Грасс уже более шести лет и его до сих пор не «починили». Нельзя сказать, что Кастиэль на многое надеялся, когда попал в первое место. Это была его уже не первая больница. На самом деле, он не видел дома с семнадцати лет. Кастиэля годами футболили из клиники в клинику. Каждый раз, когда его лечащему врачу надоедало с ним возиться, его отсылали прочь, чтобы он стал проблемой кого-нибудь другого. В этом месте он находился дольше всего, но у Кастиэля было ощущение, что и здесь его время заканчивается. Доктор Перри теряла терпение. Впрочем, он и не винил ее.   
— Ты так и будешь игнорировать меня весь сеанс? — потребовала ответа доктор Перри. Кастиэль ответил молчанием. — Ну ладно. Дастин, отведи его в комнату до начала групповой терапии. Кастиэль, я ожидаю, что на этот раз ты будешь принимать участие.  
Кастиэль провел послеобеденное время уставившись в окно и наблюдая за пролетающими птицами. Он любил смотреть, как они устремляются вниз или скользят в воздухе. Ему хотелось быть таким же свободным. В их распоряжении было все небо; они могли лететь куда угодно. Но глупые птицы, почти все они никогда не улетали далеко от гнезда. Кастиэль не понимал, зачем им тратить время дома, когда они могли летать в открытом небе. Он всегда мечтал лишь действительно об одном — иметь возможность в любой момент пойти туда, куда захочется. Однако, он никогда и никому об этом не рассказывал. Они бы подумали, что он глуп и инфантилен, раз у него такие желания. И, возможно, они были бы правы. Но это не мешало ему надеяться. Большую часть своей жизни он провел в неволе и ограничениях, и каждый момент в ней был распланирован за него. Он бы отдал все за возможность просто выйти на улицу, посмотреть на проносящиеся мимо автомобили.  
— Снова мечтаешь, Касси? — облокотившись о косяк двери, Дастин расцвел уродливой, словно приклеенной к лицу улыбкой. Кастиэль бросил на него хмурый взгляд. — Сейчас начнется групповая терапия.  
Кастиэль считал групповую терапию бессмысленной. Те же люди, могущие уйти в любое время, и, обычно, та же ерунда, что и раньше. Кто-то будет рассказывать слезливую историю, чтобы вызвать сочувствие, у кого-то будет «прорыв», а другой сорвется. Это было почти шаблонно и однозначно напоминало производственный процесс. Однако, когда Кастиэль переступил порог комнаты групповой терапии, он изменил свое мнение. Утренний мужчина развалился на стуле со скрещенными на груди руками и широко расставленными ногами. Он выглядел скучающим и раздраженным; наконец хоть кто-то разделял чувства Кастиэля.  
Кастиэль был разочарован, что последний свободный стул стоял слева от доктора Перри. Он почти было решил попросту выйти, но подумал, что стоит помучиться, чтобы услышать историю нового парня. Как только он сел, доктор Перри откашлялась, что означало начало сеанса.  
— Теперь, когда все расселись, давайте представимся по кругу. Как вы наверное заметили, у нас в группе появился новенький и я думаю будет неплохо, если мы все познакомимся друг с другом. Пожалуйста, называйте свое имя и расскажите о себе что-нибудь интересное, — улыбаясь сказала доктор Перри. — Дженни, может начнешь?  
Дженни, сидевшая по правую руку от доктора Перри встала и нервно разгладила юбку. — Ну, я — Дженни, и думаю, обо мне интересно то, что я могу связать крючком почти все, что угодно. — Новый парень фыркнул и Дженни возмущенно посмотрела на него. — Что в этом такого смешного? — Несмотря на то, что он покачал головой, широкая ухмылка говорила о другом.   
— Ладно, умник, может тогда расскажешь нам о себе, раз ты такой замечательный, — запальчиво заявил Аллен.  
Мужчина резко встал с уверенно поднятой головой. Прежде чем он начал, лицо исказила еще одна усмешка.  
— Меня зовут Дин и самое интересное обо мне это то, что я отщепенец с шестью баксами за душой.  
— И ты думаешь, что Дженни объект для насмешек, — колко заметил Аллен. Дин беспечно пожал плечами, прежде чем снова сел.  
— Ну ладно, Аллен, хватит. Почему бы тебе не представиться? — предложила доктор Перри.  
— И дать этому мудаку возможность поострить? Нет, спасибо.  
— Аллен…  
— Я сказал, нет!  
В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Все в группе старались не смотреть друг другу в глаза и лишь Кастиэль уставился на Дина. Дин даже не моргнул под ледяным взглядом Кастиэля.  
— Ну ладно, может быть кто-то вызовется сам? Как насчет тебя, Тим?  
— Почему я? Почему не Ким или Кастиэль? — проворчал Тим.  
— Ты что, думаешь, что Кастиэль действительно заговорит? Ты шутишь? — усмехнулась Дженни.  
— Он мог бы написать, — услужливо предложил Ким.  
— Да, конечно. У Кастиэля нет времени для таких, как мы. Он слишком важен, — саркастически заметил Аллен.  
— Давайте не будем нападать на членов группы, — строго сказала доктор Перри. — Кастэль, ты хотел бы поделиться?  
К удивлению практически всей группы, Кастиэль кивнул. Он взял предложенные доктором Перри листок бумаги и ручку и написал:  
 _Привет, Дин. Меня зовут Кастиэль. Не могу поделиться ничем интересным._  
Он протянул листок Дину, сидящему напротив него. Дин прочитал и хмыкнул.  
— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Кас, — сказал он и протянул руку. Кастиэль просто кивнул в ответ.  
После этого доктор Перри заставила представиться Ким и Тима. Аллен все же отказался и даже пропустил свою очередь поделиться. Было очевидно, что Дин нажил себе врага. Когда групповая терапия закончилась и все убирали свои стулья, Дин подошел к Ким.  
— А что с этим парнем, Кастиэлем? — прошептал он.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Ким.  
— Я хотел сказать… Почему он не разговаривает? Он болен или что-то еще?  
— Что? Нет. Почему он должен быть болен?  
— Не знаю, просто предположил. Он когда-нибудь говорит, или всегда пишет?  
— Нет, он никогда не разговаривает, и обычно не пишет. В действительности ты первый человек, которого он вообще признал. Я здесь уже шесть месяцев и, насколько вижу, он игнорирует всех.  
— Мне следует ощущать себя особенным или испугаться? — шутливо ответил Дин.  
— Безусловно, особенным. Три недели подряд я пыталась разговорить его. Я сидела с ним за обедом, ходила за ним по комнате отдыха, задавала вопросы во время групповой терапии, а он даже не посмотрел на меня. В конце-концов я сдалась, потому что было ясно, что он не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. Но ты, кажется, заинтересовал его. Может быть ты окажешься тем, кто достучится до него. — Ким сухо улыбнулась и продолжила. — В любом случае, я на это надеюсь. Было бы приятно увидеть, как рушатся его стены.  
— Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать. Думаю, ему любопытно. Я просто новый парень, о котором он хочет узнать. Когда он поймет, что во мне нет ничего особенного, он начнет игнорировать и меня.  
— Не знаю, Дин. Кастиэль находит блеск, казалось бы, в обычных вещах.  
Ким широко улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты. Дин был смущен похвалой, но ее добрые слова дали ему маленькую надежду. Может быть, в конце-концов он и не был совсем бесполезен.


	2. Я - в дамках

На следующее утро Кастиэль притащился в «Центр питания», когда время завтрака уже перевалило за половину. Он поздно проснулся и теперь помещение было полно народа. Обычно он приходил раньше всех и мог занять себе столик, но теперь был вынужден к кому-то подсаживаться. Но все столы были заняты. То есть все, кроме одного.  
— Эй, Кас! Садись со мной и Ким!, — позвал Дин через всю комнату, призывно маша рукой. Кастиэль решил что сидеть с Дином будет более терпимо, чем любая другая альтернатива, поэтому двинулся туда. Поставив поднос на стол, он занял пустое место напротив Дина.  
— Так что, Кас, еда здесь приличная? — спросил Дин. Кастиэль покачал головой. Он подтолкнул свой поднос в сторону Дина, предлагая ему взять что-то на свой выбор. Кастиэль редко ел, поскольку ни во что не ставил «кухню» Блю-Грасс. Дин толкнул поднос обратно.  
— Не, чувак, ты должен поесть. Хотя бы сжуй тост или типа того.  
Мрачный Кастиэль заставил себя откусить кусок сухого тоста и морщась начал жевать жалея, что раньше решил не намазывать его маслом.  
— Вот, пожалуйста! Не так уж и плохо, правда? Хотя я не особо придирчив. Съем все, что не съест меня первым, — сказал Дин, запихивая в рот овсянку. Кастиэль уставился на Дина, склонив голову. Его смущала манера Дина говорить.  
— Что? У меня что-то на лице? — спросил Дин. Кастиэль снова покачал головой. — Чувак, где твои ручка и бумага? Как, черт возьми, без этого я должен знать, что ты пытаешься до меня донести? — Кастиэль выдал свое фирменное пожатие плечами.  
— Ладно, подожди здесь, я вернусь через две секунды. Никуда не уходи, ладно? — Дин вылетел из-за стола, оставив Ким и Кастиэля сидеть в неловкой тишине. Он продолжал грызть свой тост, делая все возможное, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. Через казалось целую вечность Дин вернулся с синим блокнотом в руках.  
— Та медсестра, Анна, принесла мне это из студии. Она сказала, что ты можешь оставить его себе, так что мы можем ну, знаешь, разговаривать друг с другом, — предложил Дин, передав блокнот Кастиэлю. — О, вот еще и ручка. — Кастиэль взял блокнот обеими руками, проведя пальцами по глянцевой поверхности. Он раскрыл его на первой странице и что-то написал.  
 _Спасибо тебе._  
Он показал его Дину и тот ухмыльнулся: — Пожалуйста, Кас. Было бы не очень увлекательно тусоваться целый день с молчащим парнем, если бы у него не было возможности поболтать со мной.  
Закончив завтракать Дин, Кастиэль и Ким перебрались в комнату отдыха, чтобы провести «свободное время». Ким отошла к книжной полке, чтобы поставить обратно книгу, дочитанную накануне. Дин и Кастиэль устроились на диване, оставив между собой пространство в целую диванную подушку.  
— Кас, тебе никогда не становилось тошно слушать болтовню других людей? Не хотелось просто попросить их заткнуться?  
 _Иногда._  
— Хочешь попросить меня заткнуться? — спросил Дин, выглядя действительно заинтересованным. — В конце концов, я надоедаю тебе все утро.  
 _Нет. Ты говоришь интересные, правдивые вещи._  
— Правда? Я интересен? Не позволяй мне заважничать.  
 _Ты не лжешь. Говоришь как есть. Я не люблю лжецов._  
Губы Дина скривились.  
— Я тоже. Вот почему я говорю так, как есть.  
 _Несомненно._  
— Так ты поэтому не разговариваешь? Потому что не хочешь поощрять лжецов? — теперь Дин смотрел на Кастиэля более пристально, но тот не замечал.  
 _Полагаю, отчасти._  
— Но это не все?  
И опять Кастиэль пожал плечами. Он уже и не знал всех причин, из-за которых перестал говорить. Он молчал уже так давно, что забыл, почему перестал говорить.  
— Может ты просто ненавидишь как звучит твой голос? Потому что мой младший брат пережил кучу неловких моментов, когда его голос начал меняться, — пошутил Дин. Кастиэль слабо улыбнулся. — Ты вообще помнишь, как звучит твой голос?  
 _Не совсем._  
Дин удивленно отодвинулся. Он задал вопрос с долей сарказма, но Кастиэль выглядел очень серьезным.  
— А когда ты разговаривал в последний раз? — тихо спросил Дин.  
 _Когда мне было семнадцать._  
— Семнадцать? Господи, как долго ты здесь пробыл?  
 _В Блю-Грасс я шесть лет, а до этого находился в похожих клиниках на протяжении почти двадцати лет._  
— Так что, ты не разговариваешь с тех пор, как тебя первый раз госпитализировали?  
Кастиэля удивило, что Дин не обратил внимания на то, как долго он был пациентом в таких местах, как это. Он думал, что Дин, по крайней мере сделает саркастическое замечание о том, чтобы быть в психушке больше половины своей жизни.   
_Полагаю, нет._  
— Ты так долго жил в молчании. Я бы сошел с ума. Тебе никогда не надоедает все записывать?  
 _Большую часть времени я не пишу. Я игнорирую людей, когда они пытаются поговорить со мной._  
— Так почему ты пишешь сейчас?  
 _Честно говоря, не знаю._  
— Ну, тогда приму это за комплимент. Думаю, это означает, что ты не ненавидишь меня.  
 _Возможно, ты прав в этом предположении._  
— В любом случае, тебе от меня не избавиться. Остальные психи раздражают меня, — заявил Дин, оглядываясь. — Они все обожают играть в игры разума, а я этим не занимаюсь. Может ты и не разговариваешь, но это как минимум означает, что ты не можешь лгать.  
 _Точно._  
— Ладно, чем ты тут развлекаешься? У них есть пинг-понг, шахматы и всякое другое. Тебе что-нибудь нравится?  
 _Я не знаю. Никогда не играл._  
— Хочешь сказать, что был заперт почти двадцать лет и даже не воспользовался единственно возможным развлечением? — Кастиэль пожал плечами. — Давай, я играл в пинг-понг, когда был в «Ред Стоун». Я тебя научу.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Кастиэль накарябает ответ, Дин вскочил с дивана и побежал к столу. Он взял ракетку и помахал Кастиэлю присоединиться к нему. Кастиэль покачал головой.  
— Ну давай, Кас! Немного веселья не убьет тебя! — воскликнул Дин обводя шарик ракеткой. Он выглядел как взбудораженный ребенок. Кастиэль вздохнул и нарочито поднялся с дивана. Отложив блокнот и ручку, он присоединился к Дину за столом. Всего через час обучения, Кастиэль трижды обыграл Дина. Хотя пинг-понг и не был особо трудным занятием, Дин был впечатлен, как быстро Кас все ухватил. После четвертого поражения, Дин решил, что они должны попробовать что-нибудь другое. Они переместились к доске с шашками и, едва сев, Дин начал объяснять правила игры.  
— Так что если ты доберешься до другой стороны, скажешь «в дамках» и тогда эта шашка может двигаться где угодно.  
Кастиэль взял блокнот с дивана и написал:  
 _Почему шашка должна быть объявлена «в дамках», прежде чем может свободно перемещаться где угодно?_  
— Не надо философствовать со мной, Кас. Это просто часть игры. Ты можешь сказать «я — король», мне все равно.  
Также как и с пинг-понгом, Кастиэль невероятно быстро уловил смысл игры. После первой партии, он побеждал Дина в течении нескольких минут.  
— Черт, чувак, есть хоть какая-нибудь игра, в которой ты не надерешь мне задницу? — пожаловался Дин после пятого проигрыша.  
 _Если тебя это успокоит, уверен, что твои спортивные таланты намного превосходят мои._  
— Значит ты не был капитаном футбольной команды в старших классах?  
 _Даже близко._  
— Кем ты тогда был? Занудный Трекки*? Мальчик-драма? — шутливо спросил Дин.  
 _Даже не это. Я был невидимкой. Меня все игнорировали._  
Глаза Дина цвета зеленого нефрита сверкнули, он поджал губы. Он хотел что-то сказать, выдать какую-то шутку, чтобы снять напряжение, но на сей раз был в затруднении. Откровенность Кастиэля застала его врасплох. К счастью подошла Ким, заполняя неловкое молчание.  
— Давайте, мальчики! Время обедать! — крикнула она, выходя за дверь. Дин мягко улыбнулся Кастиэлю, хлопая его по плечу.  
— Пойдем, чувак. Умираю с голоду.  
 _Уже?_  
Даже в письменном виде ответ ехидным. Дин усмехнулся.  
— Да, уже. В конце-концов, мы ели два часа назад.  
Дин вышел за дверь и Кастиэль последовал за ним, на его губах играло подобие улыбки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тре́ккеры (англ. Trekkers) или тре́кки (англ. Trekkie) — поклонники научно-фантастической вселенной «Звёздный путь».


	3. Навыки общения

В тот вечер Дин пришел первым в комнату групповой терапии и поэтому мог выбирать где сесть. Он остановил свой выбор на стуле прямо напротив двери, так что он мог наблюдать за заходящими людьми. Ким пришла второй и села по левую сторону от Дина. Она кинула на него взгляд и сказала: — Ты тут так рано, Дин? Обычно первой прихожу я.  
— Честно говоря, не нашлось лучшего занятия, — ответил Дин, не сводя взгляда с двери. — Мне еще не назначили врача, поэтому мой «Персональный план терапии» еще не составлен. Все, что я могу делать — сидеть в своей комнате или играть в шашки с самим собой пока они не выяснят, что хотят со мной делать.  
— Мог бы потусоваться с Кастиэлем, — напомнила Ким.  
— Он весь день после полудня провел в кабинете доктора Перри. Она даже отменила другие встречи. Должно быть, это было очень важно. Или это, или все действительно плохо, — пояснил Дин, повернувшись к Ким.  
— Ну вот, помяни черта и он появится. Теперь можешь спросить его, — прокомментировала Ким.  
Кастиэль сел справа от Дина, держа в руках блокнот. Он кивнул в сторону Дина, словно здороваясь.  
— Где ты был сегодня днем, Кас? Я чуть с ума не сошел от скуки! — проныл Дин.  
 _У меня был удлиненный сеанс с доктором Перри. Кажется, она чувствует, что вчера вечером у меня было то, что она называет «прорывом» и что у меня, наконец, наметился «прогресс». Она хочет скорректировать мою программу лечения и сделать ее более интенсивной._  
— А какая программа была у тебя раньше?  
 _В основном, я делал что вздумается. Доктор Перри все еще пытается решить, что она хочет со мной делать. Она не совсем уверена, как справиться с кем-то в моем состоянии._  
— Молчащим? — спросил Дин.  
 _В основном, не сотрудничающим._  
Дин громко хохотнул. Ким улыбнулась на колкость Кастиэля.  
— Кто знал, что не разговаривающие парни могут быть такими веселыми! — воскликнул Дин. Кастиэль хмыкнул. — Посмотрите на него! Он тоже это знает! Знает, что забавен!  
— Ты тут о малышке Касси говоришь? — прервал Дастин, взъерошив волосы Кастиэля. Кастиэль поднял взгляд на Дастина, в голубых глазах стыл ледяной гнев. Поймав его взгляд, Дастин убрал руку с головы Кастиэля и его улыбка угасла. — С каких это пор он юморной?  
— Пока я с ним разговаривал, Кас был ужасно веселым. Наверное, до тебя не доходит его юмор, — снисходительно сказал Дин. — Это выше твоего интеллекта пятого уровня.  
— Слышь ты, хитрожопый… — начал Дастин, когда в дверь вошла доктор Перри. Увидев ее, он захлопнул рот и взглянул на Дина, словно говоря «Это еще не конец». Дин лишь улыбнулся и помахал рукой.  
Вскоре после появления доктора Перри, подошли и остальные члены группы. После того как все закончили шаркать и ерзать, усаживаясь поудобнее, она заговорила.  
— Приятно видеть всех здесь! Надеюсь, у всех был плодотворный день. Поскольку с представлением мы разобрались еще вчера, я подумала, что сегодня начнем делиться. Раз уж это твой первый день здесь, давай начнем с тебя, Дин. Как он прошел?  
— Все было нормально. Утром Кас надрал мне задницу в пинг-понг и шашки. Не позволяйте этому парню мухлевать, он — профи. Однако после полудня я мало что делал. В основном, просто смотрел телевизор в комнате отдыха, потом лежал у себя, — поделился Дин.  
— Погоди, погоди. Кастиэль не только признал твое существование, но и играл с тобой в игры? Ты что ему, наркотики подмешал? — спросил Аллен со смесью удивления и раздражения. За три года пребывания Аллена, Кастиэль едва ли посмотрел в его сторону.  
 _Нет, Дин не давал мне насильно наркотики. Он попросил меня сыграть, я сделал ему одолжение._  
Кастиэль поднял блокнот, чтобы Аллен его прочитал. Аллен нахмурился, его рот некрасиво скривился.   
— Так что, остальные для тебя недостаточно хороши? Чисто твой тип — горячие святоши, стервозные отбросы? Должен был догадаться, что ты педик.  
— Аллен, еще один выпад и я удалю тебя из группы и отменю твое время отдыха. Следи за языком, — рявкнула доктор Перри. — Здесь так не разговаривают.  
— Что бы изменило, если бы Кас был геем? Я не говорю, что он егей, но кого это действительно волнует? — вмешалась Ким.  
— Я ценю, что ты пытаешься помочь, Ким, но давай отойдем от темы ориентации, ладно? Давайте вернемся к обмену. Кастиэль, как прошел твой день? — спросила доктор Перри.  
Каждый в группе ожидал, что Кастиэль уставится на часы и будет игнорировать все заданные ему вопросы, но он начал писать в своем блокноте.  
 _Как ранее говорил Дин, сегодня утром мы играли в шашки и пинг-понг. И как вы знаете, доктор Перри, день я провел с вами, пересматривая план лечения. Потом я пришел сюда._  
— И что ты думаешь о пересмотре своего плана? — задала вопрос доктор, прочитав ответ Кастиэля.  
 _Думаю, он в порядке. Изменить ситуацию после стольких лет было бы неплохо._  
— Что ты ощущаешь, начав участвовать в группе? Хотел бы быть более вовлеченным?  
 _Не знаю. Посмотрим._  
— Вот он, наш загадочный Кастиэль, которого мы все знаем и ненавидим, — подколол Аллен.  
— Эй, придурок, осади назад. Он пытается. Ты его не знаешь, — парировал Дин.   
— Да кто ты такой, чтобы судить? Как будто принимаешь все это дерьмо близко к сердцу. Я видел таких парней, как ты. Вы просто притворяетесь, чтобы выйти и снова начать принимать наркотики и напиваться! — Голос Аллена становился громче. — Ты просто фальшивка, лживый сукин сын как и все мы.   
_ТЫ НЕ ПРАВ._  
Кастиэль, сердито глядя на Аллена, швырнул ему блокнот, сообщение было написано большими буквами.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Самый большой лжец здесь ты, Кастиэль! Ведешь себя, словно ты крутой и контролируешь себя, а в действительности ты — испуганный ребенок! — выкрикнул Аллен.  
— Достаточно! — рыкнула доктор Перри. — Дастин, проводи Аллена в мой офис. На сегодня с группой закончено.  
Она молча покинула комнату, сопровождаемая Дастином и Алленом. Остальные сидели в гробовой тишине.  
— Эй, спасибо, что прикрыл меня, чувак, — прошептал Дин Кастиэлю, разрушая тишину. Кастиэль чуть ухмыльнулся.  
 _Без проблем. Ты сделал то же самое для меня._  
Убрав свои стулья, Кастиэль, Дин и Ким решили провести остаток свободного времени, смотря «Американского идола» и споря о том, кто вылетит в этот вечер. В конце концов, домой отправили фаворитку Кастиэля, маленькую изящную, словно мышка, девушку. Дин утешил его, заверив, что по возвращению домой она получит контракт на запись. Обычно Кастиэль проводил свои вечера по-другому, но, к собственному удивлению, он наслаждался происходящим больше, чем обычно. Возможно, его «навыки общения» улучшились.


	4. Соседи по комнате

Несколько следующих недель Дин и Кастиэль все больше времени проводили друг с другом. Они вместе принимали пищу и каждый раз Дину удавалось уговорить Кастиэля поесть. Обычно они расслаблялись в комнате отдыха, смотря «Следующую топ-модель Америки» или играя в шахматы. Кастиэля всегда поражало, как по-разному выглядели модели во время фотосъемок, хотя Дин и объяснял ему множество раз, что все дело в косметике. К концу первого месяца пребывания Дина в Блю-Грасс, Кастиэль начал считать их друзьями.  
Одним особо ленивым вечером, в комнате появился Дастин: Дина и Кастиэля вызывали в кабинет доктора Перри. Когда они вошли, она была погружена в бумажную работу. Взгляд был тяжелым и уставшим.  
— Привет, ребята. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, — сказала она, показывая на стулья перед собой. Оба уселись не протестуя. — Итак, у меня есть для вас как хорошие новости, так и плохие. Хорошие состоят в том, что штат предоставил нам больше финансирования, что позволяет нам брать больше пациентов. А плохо то, что количество пациентов, которых мы ожидаем, больше, чем количество комнат для их размещения. Что означает… Нам придется начать подселять соседей.  
Мужчины сидели и недоуменно смотрели на доктора. И как это касалось их?  
— Поскольку Кастиэль буквально расцвел в твоем присутствии, Дин, я подумала, чтобы ты переехал в его комнату. Так никому из вас не придется делить ее с кем-то, с кем вы не будете чувствовать себя комфортно. Что думаете?  
— Думаю, я бы не возражал, но решать Касу. Не хочу полностью встревать в его жизнь, — ответил Дин.  
— Кастиэль? — ожидающе спросила доктор Перри.  
 _Если мне придется жить с кем-то, я предпочту Дина._  
— Отлично, здорово! Спасибо, ребята, за сотрудничество. Вся эта ситуация была очень напряженной и очень приятно, что два моих самых сложных случая так легко согласились.  
— Два самых сложных случая? Что в нас такого сложного? Я знаю, Кастиэль не разговаривает, но он здорово продвинулся! — запротестовал Дин.  
— Я знаю, Дин, и согласна. Но до вас двоих неимоверно трудно достучаться. Для того, чтобы лечить тебя, мне нужно докопаться до источника проблемы. Но, думаю, ваша дружба будет только полезна. Вы действительно открылись с тех пор, как подружились друг с другом.  
Дин и Кастиэль скептически переглянулись.  
— Хорошо док, как скажете, — поправился Дин.  
— Теперь, Дастин, я хочу чтобы ты и Анна помогли Дину собрать его вещи и перенести их в комнату Кастиэля. Я позвоню коменданту, чтобы он принес еще одну кровать.  
Дастин хмыкнул в знак того, что понял и вывел Дина из комнаты. Когда Кастиэль собирался уходить, доктор Перри остановила его.  
— Кастиэль, тебя действительно это устраивает? Если тебе будет неудобно, мы можем придумать что-нибудь еще. Я не хочу, чтобы что-то препятствовало твоему прогрессу или дало регресс. — Кастиэль поежился от искреннего беспокойства, светящегося в ее глазах.  
 _Я действительно в порядке. В конце концов Дин мой друг. Я не против делить с ним комнату._  
— Рада слышать это. Приятно видеть, что ты общаешься, особенно с Дином. Думаю, что твое участие действительно помогает ему. У него были трудные времена, действительно трудные, и я думаю, что на него действительно действует твое сострадание. Не многим удается не замечать его грубые углы.  
 _Он не смотрит на мои. Вернуть долг, самое малое, что я могу сделать. Я рад, что могу помочь ему._  
— Я тоже. Как думаешь, Кастиэль, а он тебе помогает?  
 _Не знаю. С ним мои дни проходят чуточку быстрее. Он веселый. Наверное, легко общаться._  
— Почему ты так добр к нему? — спросила доктор Перри. Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
 _Я не уверен._  
— Ладно, неважно как, я рада, что вы подружились и, наконец, общаетесь со мной. Я с оптимизмом смотрю на ваше будущее лечение.  
 _Я тоже._  
Кастиэль взглянул на доктора Перри и впервые за встречу, она увидела слабую улыбку на его губах. Она широко улыбнулась в ответ. Сейчас он чувствовал, что у него теперь есть будущее. Возможно, однажды, он сможет жить вне психиатрической клиники.  
— Ты можешь идти, Кастиэль.  
Кастиэль кивнул в знак прощания и направился в свою комнату. Дин уже устраивался, развешивая постеры. По всей видимости, ему было важно, чтобы AC/DC висели и наблюдали за ним. Вторую кровать тоже уже принесли, расставив их по разным сторонам комнаты. Обе были застелены уродливым зеленым постельным бельем, выдаваемым больницей. Очевидно, ни Дин, ни Кас не видели смысла вкладывать деньги в такой вид уюта.  
— Ты не против, что я повесил это? — спросил Дин, повернувшись спиной к Ангусу Янгу, чтобы посмотреть на Кастиэля. Тот покачал головой. — Отлично, потому что эти парни — боги Рок-н-Ролла и заслуживают поклонения.  
Остаток вечера они перевешивали постеры Дина и раскладывали его вещи. Кастиэлю пришлось освободить половину шкафа, но это было не сложно. Все равно у него было всего четыре пары брюк и четыре футболки. К тому времени, когда свет погасили, Дин уже полностью обжился.  
Они лежали в кроватях, разглядывая комнату и любуясь работой рук своих. Кастиэлю нравилось, как постеры висели по стенам, теперь комната выглядела не такой казенной. И Дину, хотя он и не признался, нравилась картина, висевшая на стороне Кастиэля. Это была репродукция «Звездной ночи» Ван Гога.  
— Кас? — сонно пробормотал Дин. — Как ты тут оказался?  
Царапанье ручки по бумаге подтвердило Дину, что Кастиэль работает над ответом. Он закончил писать, вырвал страницу со своим ответом, скомкал бумагу и бросил Дину.  
 _У меня было то, что доктора называют «нервным срывом». Я был один дома, когда это случилось. Закончилось все тем, что когда пришел мой брат и скрутил меня, я разрушил половину своего дома._  
— Что тебя взбесило?  
 _Честно, все. Но окончательно меня добило то, что я завалил свой второй семестр в одиннадцатом классе. Я получил свой табель и в нем сообщалось, что я провалился. До этого момента я был отличником, ярким примером для младших братьев, а теперь я их подвел. Я знал, что мой отец будет в ярости и я не знал, я думал, что не знал, как с этим справиться._  
— Звучит так, словно твой отец взвалил на твои плечи большую ответственность, — сказал Дин.  
 _В некотором смысле, да. Он ожидал от меня совершенства. Но он, как и большинство других, игнорировал меня до тех пор, пока я не начинал плохо себя вести или не слушался. Вот тогда я получал все его внимание._  
— Знакомо. Мой отец тоже возложил на меня большую ответственность.  
 _Как?_  
— Он ожидал, что я всегда буду защищать своего младшего брата. Черт, я практически вырастил пацана. Научил его кататься на велосипеде, стрелять из пистолета, флиртовать с девушками. Именно я рассказал ему «про это». Я лечил его раны после первой драки. А если я когда-нибудь облажался и Сэмми причинялась боль, ну, тогда начинался ад. Мой отец ожидал, что я буду всегда присматривать за ним. Иногда я думаю, что он считал меня телохранителем Сэма или типа того.  
 _Поэтому ты оказался здесь? На тебя слишком давил твой отец?_  
— В некотором роде, — вздохнул Дин. — Это долгая история.  
Некоторое время они молчали, в комнате слышалось лишь дыхание. Кастиэль начал жалеть, что спросил Дина о причине, по которой тот попал в Блю Грасс, ему казалось, что он зашел слишком далеко и теперь Дин игнорировал его, потому что был расстроен. Но вскоре Кастиэль услышал храп Дина и понял, что тот попросту заснул. Кастиэль фыркнул, удивившись как легко Дину удалось соскользнуть в сон. Он извинится утром.


	5. Железный человек

На следующее утро Кастиэль проснулся от голоса Дина, подпевающего рок-песне, передаваемой по радио. Он был в ванной, чистил зубы и пел с зубной щеткой во рту.  
— Жар момента, — фальшивил он, — что-то, что-то, на-на-на. Это жар момента, солнце в твоих глазах.  
Кастиэль сел и потянулся, а потом потер заспанные глаза. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и расслабленным — совершенно новые для него ощущения. Обычно он ворочался и крутился, но прошлой ночью спал как убитый.  
— Доброе утро, Кас! Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, — поприветствовал Дин, вынув зубную щетку изо рта. Кастиэль потряс головой. — Как ты спал?  
 _На самом деле, довольно хорошо. А ты?_  
— Я проспал больше своих обычных четырех часов, так что это было приятно. Сегодня вечером будут показывать фильм, если хочешь, можем пойти, посмотреть. Будет «Железный человек»! — Когда Кастиэль снова отрицательно затряс головой, Дин добавил. — Пожалуйста? «Железный человек» это мой любимый фильм! Не хочу идти один!  
 _Но ты не будешь один. Практически все приходят на вечерние просмотры._  
— Да ладно Кас, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Не будь таким занудой. Будет весело.  
 _Если ты действительно хочешь пойти со мной, я приду._  
— Вот это другое дело! Будь авантюристом. Тебе понравится фильм, Роберт Дауни-младший шикарный актер, — сказал Дин. Кастиэль закатил глаза.  
Парни отправились завтракать, по дороге зайдя к Ким, чтобы разбудить ее. На этот раз она уже была одета и готова. Когда они шли по коридору по направлению к «Центру питания», Дин пригласил Ким присоединиться к ним смотреть фильм.  
— Не могу, — объяснила Ким, — после обеда я уезжаю в больницу. Очевидно, у меня в желудке развилась киста и доктор Перри записала меня на прием, чтобы удалить ее сегодня вечером. Меня не будет несколько дней, так как это место находится слишком далеко от города, а они хотят подержать меня у себя некоторое время, на случай осложнений.  
 _Это серьезно?_ — спросил Кастиэль, передав Ким свой блокнот, чтобы она прочла. Она покачала головой, передавая его обратно.   
— Нет, доктор Перри сказала, что это достаточно легкая процедура. Со мной все будет в порядке.  
Кастиэль понимающе кивнул. Он сам перенес несколько таких операций.  
— И что мы с Кастиэлем будем делать без тебя, Кимми? Ты единственная, кто держит нас в узде! — воскликнул Дин. Ким засмеялась.  
— Не напоминай мне! Лишь господь знает, что вы тут натворите без моего присмотра! — она игриво пихнула Дина в руку. — Не попадайте без меня в неприятности, ладно?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Дин. — В любом случае, Кас не позволит мне выкинуть что-то уж совсем дикое. Я еле уговорил его сходить сегодня в кино.  
Они быстро позавтракали и разбежались по своим делам. Вторники были особо загружены: у Кастиэля были продленные сеансы с доктором Перри, у Дина — реабилитационная терапия и управление гневом, а Ким преподавала пациентам, которые хотели получить диплом об общем образовании. Последний месяц она работала с Тимом, пытаясь подтянуть его в математике.  
В тот вечер за ужином Дин заметил, что без Ким было очень тихо. — Она единственная из нашей группы неудачников, кто разговаривает на самом деле.  
 _Ты и я общаемся._  
— Да, я знаю. Просто так странно тихо. Ким никогда не затыкается, а из тебя ответ временами приходится вырывать чуть ли не зубами. — Кастиэль извиняюще взглянул на Дина. — И все же ты молодец, Кас. Я горжусь тобой.  
 _Я знаю, иногда со мной сложно. Но я ценю, что ты поддерживаешь меня, Дин._  
— Да ладно, Кас, не делай из меня лапушку. Мы друзья, мы держимся вместе. Все просто.   
Они закончили ужинать и устроились на диване в комнате отдыха в ожидании начала фильма. Дин откинулся назад, потягиваясь так, что захрустели кости.  
— Оставь все эти потягушки, Дин. Кастиэль — такой ханжа, — усмехнулся Аллен, проходя мимо.  
— Потому что тебе ничего не достается не значит, что и я останусь с пустыми руками, — ответил ему вслед Дин. Кастиэль рассмеялся. — Какой мудак.  
 _Он просто сексуально неудовлетворен._  
— Ха! И он еще говорит, что ты ханжа!  
Вскоре все расселись по своим местам и Анна включила фильм. Дин поглядывал на Кастиэля, чтобы удостовериться в том, что тот правильно реагирует на фильм. К его удовольствию, Кастиэль сжимался, когда должен был, усмехался в нужных местах и даже вздрогнул, когда это было уместно. Он показал весь диапазон нормального человека!  
Когда фильм закончился, Дин повернулся и с нетерпением смотрел на Кастиэля, пока тот писал свои впечатления.  
 _Ты был прав. Роберт Дауни-младший — блестящий актер!_  
— Я знал! Ведь музыка тоже была потрясающей? Так много классного рока!  
 _Безусловно._  
Дин тепло улыбнулся, гордый тем, что познакомил Кастиэля с чем-то новым. — Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
 _Как ни странно, очень понравилось. Тони Старк напомнил мне тебя._  
— Что? Умный и красивый? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Дин.  
 _Нет, саркастичный и эгоистичный._  
— Оу! Ты ранил мою гордость, чувак!  
Кастиэль посмеялся над собственной шуткой, за ним засмеялся и Дин. Покачав головой, он хлопнул Кастиэля по плечу.  
— Ты нечто, Кастиэль. Никогда не меняйся.  
Кастиэль широко улыбнулся и кивнул. Если Дин думал, что он в порядке, Кастиэль не хотел становиться другим.


	6. В защиту друга

— Итак, Кастиэль, я заметила, что ты все еще мало делишься в группе. — Начала разговор доктор Перри утром в четверг. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне что ты как-то проявляешь себя. Ты разговариваешь с Дином?  
 _Время от времени, о некоторых вещах._  
— Как например?  
 _Однажды я рассказал ему, как оказался здесь._  
— Даже мне ты не рассказывал эту историю, — удивилась доктор Перри.  
 _У вас есть доступ к моим записям. Вы уже знаете, почему я здесь._  
— Кастиэль, с твоей точки зрения она бы звучала немного по-другому. Я знаю, что привело тебя сюда, но ни я и никакой другой врач, назначенный тебе, не знает, что вызвало твой психический срыв. — Кастиэль пожал плечами и доктор Перри нахмурилась. — Неважно… есть что-то еще? Ты пытался писать, или может, играть на каком-нибудь инструменте?  
Кастиэль покачал головой, выглядя незаинтересованным. — Хорошо, тебе нравится Ван Гог, так? Почему бы не попробовать свои силы в искусстве? — предложила доктор Перри.  
 _У меня никогда не было особого таланта._  
— Это неважно, дело в выражении того, что ты чувствуешь. И кроме того, красота в глазах смотрящего. Возможно, ты очень хорош в рисовании, но ты не узнаешь об этом, потому что тебе не хватает уверенности в своих силах.  
 _Думаю, я могу попробовать._  
— Отлично! Почему бы тебе не спуститься на сестринский пост и не сказать Анне, что тебе нужны некоторые материалы.  
Кастиэль послушался и Анна нагрузила его разными принадлежностями для рисования. Она выдала ему этюдник, карандаши, набор ручек и ластиков и четыре угольных карандаша. Он устроился за столом в художественной мастерской и открыл этюдник на первой странице. Он прижал угольный карандаш к листу, пытаясь придумать, что нарисовать.  
— Что нарисуешь? — спросила Анна, заглядывая Кастиэлю через плечо. Он изобразил руками неопределенность. — Попробуй нарисовать то, что тебя вдохновляет.  
Кастиэль кивнул, принимая совет Анны близко к сердцу. Он начал рисовать и из-под его карандаша начало появляться глубоко затененное лицо, но каким-то образом легкое и невинное.  
— Привет, Кас! — радостно поприветствовал его Дин, садясь напротив. — Чем занимаешься?  
 _По просьбе доктора Перри рисую, чтобы «выразить себя»._  
— Что рисуешь? — спросил Дин наклоняясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть. Кастиэль прикрыл работу рукой и покачал головой.  
 _Тебе нельзя смотреть. Он еще не закончен. Почему ты здесь?_  
— Трудотерапия, и так как я не могу рисовать как ты, поэтому просто делаю ловцов снов. Хочешь посмотреть на тот, над которым я сейчас работаю? — Кастиэль согласно кивнул. Дин достал из-под стола коробку и вынул одного из множества ловцов снов.  
— Видишь, у него такие крутые бирюзовые перья и черные бусины, — сказал Дин, протягивая его Касу. Кастиэль взял ловца в руки, разглядывая.  
 _Это потрясающе. Мне нравится._  
— Если хочешь, можешь взять себе. Но если только ты позволишь мне увидеть рисунок, когда он будет закончен. Мне очень интересно.  
 _Похоже на справедливое соглашение._  
Кастиэль вернул ловца снов, чтобы Дин смог начать работу и сосредоточился на своем эскизе. Он продолжил рисовать, держа левую руку поверх листа, чтобы защитить рисунок от взглядов Дина. Они работали в тишине несколько минут.  
— Эй, Касси, что это там у тебя? Рисуешь что-то красивенькое? — Кастиэль поднял глаза и увидел уставившегося на него Аллена, возвышающегося над их столом. Он взял ручку, чтобы написать резкий ответ, но как только он сдвинулся, Аллен схватил этюдник со стола. Он отпрыгнул назад, чтобы Кастиэль его не достал и рассмотрел рисунок.  
— О, ты погляди-ка, Дин! — издевающе протянул он, разворачивая этюдник к Дину. — Твой маленький лучший дружок-педик рисовал тебя! У него даже получились твои скулы!  
Кастиэль вскочил со своего места, пытаясь выхватить свой этюдник. Но Аллен был на несколько дюймов выше и держал этюдник издевающе высоко над головой. Кастиэль чувствовал себя как собака, пытающаяся схватить птицу, которая просто была вне его досягаемости. Его щеки покраснели от гнева и смущения.  
— Черт побери, Аллен, оставь Каса в покое! — потребовал Дин поднимаясь со стула.  
— Ты такой хороший ухажер, бросаешься ему на помощь.  
Руки Дина сжались в кулаки и он подскочил к Аллену вплотную, оказавшись лицом к лицу.  
— Я сказал, отвали нахуй, сука, — яростно прорычал Дин.  
— И что именно ты собираешься сделать, парень? Ударь меня и ты вылетишь отсюда пинком под зад. И придется вернуться к папочке, и лишь господь знает, как это на тебя повлияет. Сколько ты продержался в прошлый раз, прежде чем они отправили тебя обратно? Две недели, прежде чем ты снова попытался покончить жизнь самоубийством, ведь так?   
Дин резко побледнел. Глаза округлились от шока. — Откуда, черт возьми, ты об этом узнал?  
— Скажем так: я хорошо управляюсь с заколкой, а доктор Перри разок-другой оставляла меня одного в своем кабинете. Эти картотеки должны быть более надежными.  
— Скажи еще хоть слово и я…  
— Что ты? — перебил его Аллен. — Перережешь себе запястья? Ведь ты уже так делал.  
Дин лишь успел открыть рот, чтобы выдать парочку оскорблений, когда кулак Кастиэля встретился с челюстью Аллена, отбросив того на пол. Кастиэль прыгнул на него сверху и ударил несколько раз, прежде чем Дастин и Анна стащили его. Когда они оттащили Каса, Аллен сел, зажав окровавленное лицо руками. Всю дорогу до двери Кастиэль не отрываясь смотрел на него.  
Когда на следующее утро Кастиэля выпустили из изолятора, Дин и Ким поджидали его снаружи. Ким набросилась на него, как только увидела.  
— Что там было насчет избегать неприятностей, пока меня нет? — сердито спросила она. Кастиэль уставился на нее. — О чем ты думал, нападая на Аллана?  
— Прояви немного сочувствия, он просто защищал меня, — заверил Дин.  
— И что мне прикажете с вами делать, парни? — Ким в отчаянии всплеснула руками. Кастиэль взглянул на Дина, ожидая его реакции. Дин откашлялся, неловко почесывая затылок.  
— Ну, спасибо чувак, что прикрыл мою спину. Но, эм, может тебе стоит прекратить с насилием, а? Я не хочу, чтобы тебя выперли не из-за чего. — Кастиэль кивнул в знак понимания.  
 _Меня не волнует, что говорил Аллен и ты это знаешь. Я не думаю о тебе хуже из-за твоего прошлого._  
— Я знаю, Кас, знаю.  
И он действительно знал.


	7. Все еще будешь звать меня Бэтмен?

С тех пор, как два месяца назад Дин появился в Блю-Грасс, он добился удивительного прогресса. Ему, наконец, поставили официальный диагноз и назначили соответствующее лечение. Ему удавалось держать под контролем свой гнев и перепады настроения, он чувствовал себя хорошо. То есть, так было до того, как доктор Перри решила поощрить его посещением. Она позвонила Сэму от имени Дина, думая, что делает ему одолжение. Сэм и отец Дина, Джон, собирались навестить его в ближайшие выходные.  
До конца недели Дин находился в агрессивном, паническом состоянии. Он кидался на всех, кто пытался поговорить с ним, даже на Кастиэля и Ким. К утру субботы его нервы были как обугленные провода.  
— Кем она себя возомнила, приглашая мою семью без моего разрешения? Она читала мои файлы! Она знает, что мы не ладим! — сплюнул Дин, расхаживая перед своей кроватью. Кастиэль сидел в изножье своей и следил глазами за Дином.  
 _Она думала, что помогает._  
— Ну так она не права! Ты знаешь, что произойдет, когда они появятся здесь? Мы сядем и Сэм будет смотреть на меня, словно я жалкий псих. Он тихо, словно обезвреживая бомбу, спросит, как у меня дела. И будет вести светские беседы, потому что чувствует себя обязанным, пока мой отец или я не сломаемся. А потом они уйдут и я не увижу их, пока не выйду отсюда или пока меня не отправят в новое место.   
_Может в этот раз будет иначе?_  
— Нет, Кас, не будет, потому что никогда не бывает. Если бы мы с Сэмми были вдвоем, тогда возможно… но мой отец… боже, он разрушает все, к чему прикасается.  
Дин остановился и схватился за голову. — Что мне делать?  
В дверь раздался тихий стук, за ней с полуулыбкой стояла Анна. — Твои брат и отец здесь. Хочешь, чтобы я привела их сюда, или разместить их в комнате для свиданий?  
— Боже, только не приводи их сюда. Я приду через минуту, — простонал Дин. Анна кивнула и исчезла в коридоре.  
— Кас, если я не вернусь, считай, что отец убил меня.  
 _Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?_  
— Нет, нет, я взрослый мужик. Я сам с этим справлюсь. Это всего лишь небольшой визит, верно? Мне просто придется побыть с ними час, максимум два. Я могу это сделать.  
Дин передернул плечами, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения. Прежде чем выйти из двери, он решительно посмотрел Касу прямо в глаза. Войдя в комнату для свиданий он сразу заметил Сэма. Тот сгорбился в кресле в углу и все равно возвышался над всеми в комнате. Его лицо вспыхнуло, когда он увидел Дина.  
— Привет, Дин! Сюда! — позвал Сэм, взволнованно маша ему. Дин ухмыльнулся от энтузиазма брата.  
— Привет, Сэмми, — сказал он, садясь. Привет, папа.  
Джон буркнул приветствие.   
— Так как у тебя дела, — спросил Сэм, все еще улыбаясь. — Здесь приятно.  
— Ага, место не обшарпанное. Еда хорошая, и у меня все хорошо. Как ты? Как Стэнфорд?  
— О, отлично! Работаю в школе и беру дополнительные часы в магазине. В этом семестре я все делаю по списку Дина, так что все круто. О, а еще я встретил девушку. Ее зовут Джессика. Мы встречаемся уже около двух месяцев.  
— Здорово! Поздравляю!  
— Спасибо! Как ты? С кем-нибудь уже подружился? — спросил Сэм, ерзая в кресле.  
— Ну, горячих цыпочек я тут не встретил, если ты это имеешь в виду. Но мой сосед по комнате довольно крут.  
— Да? Какой он?  
— Его зовут Кастиэль, странное имя, я знаю. Но он классный парень. Он не разговаривает, общается посредством записок. Тем не менее, он довольно забавный чувак. Очень умный и хорош в пинг-понге. А еще прекрасный художник.  
— Звучит впечатляюще, — саркастически заметил Джон. — А еще скорее всего он педик.  
— Отец, — Сэм кинул на отца предупреждающий взгляд. — Будь вежлив. — Джон закатил глаза.  
— Твоя врач сказала мне, что они наконец-то выяснили что не так с твоей башкой. — заявил Джон. Теперь уже Дин закатил глаза. — Как они это называют?  
— Это называется пограничным расстройством личности, — устало ответил Дин.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Сэм.  
— Это значит, что твой брат ненормальный, как и всегда.  
— Папа, я серьезно! Прекрати это! — рявкнул Сэм.  
— В чем дело, Сэмми? — вздохнул Дин, потирая глаза. — Выкладывай уже, пап. Я знаю, что ты хочешь высказаться.  
— Дин, — начал Сэм.  
— Нет, пап, продолжай. Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Можем с тем же успехом все откровенно обсудить.  
— Все, что я хочу сказать, это что я устал тратить свои деньги, — начал Джон. — Это первое место, где мне на самом деле смогли сказать, что с тобой не так. Они продержат тебя еще несколько месяцев, а потом что? Ты вернешься домой и попытаешься убить себя?  
— Отец! — перебил Сэм.  
— Нет, Сэм, ему нужно это услышать. Либо возьми себя уже в руки, либо уже покончи с собой, потому что я устал тратить мое время и с трудом заработанные деньги в этих местах!  
— Я не могу просто выключить это! — закричал Дин и вскочил. — Тебе не кажется, что я бы так и сделал, если бы мог? Я так устал поступать так с тобой и Сэмом, но черт, я так ненавижу себя, что хочется умереть, а ты говоришь мне взять себя в руки, или покончить с собой? И ты еще удивляешься, почему я такой ненормальный?  
— О, нет, парень, не перекладывай все на меня! Я не виноват, что ты не можешь разобраться со своим рассудком! — заорал в ответ Джон, тоже вскакивая со стула.  
— Отец, Дин, прекратите! — умолял Сэм.  
— Именно ты обманул меня! Я был ребенком, а ты ожидал, что я буду идеальным. Ты заставил меня практически вырастить Сэма, чтобы ты мог размахивать членом! Женщины были более важны для тебя, чем собственные чертовы дети!  
— Достаточно! — Воскликнул Сэм, ударив кулаками по ручкам кресла. — Просто прекратите ссориться! Это ничего нам не даст.  
— Что за отец оставляет своего восьмилетнего сына ухаживать за младенцем-братом, пока сам оттягивается целую неделю?!   
— Я должен был убраться от тебя! Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя, Дин, все что я вижу — вашу мать, горящую в нашем доме. Если бы не ты, она все еще была бы жива!  
В этот момент Дин сломался. Он схватил стул и швырнул его через комнату. Он ударился о стену и разлетелся на куски.   
— Пошел ты, отец! — закричал Дин. — Пошел на хуй!  
Он выбежал из комнаты и пронесся мимо Кастиэля наблюдавшего снаружи. Дин сорвался на бег, горячие злые слезы текли по его лицу. Он больше никогда не захочет смотреть в лицо Каса, не после того, свидетелю чему тот был. Дин был уверен, что его лучший друг больше никогда не посмотрит на него, как раньше.


	8. Извинения

Дав Дину несколько часов, чтобы остыть, Кастиэль отважился проскользнуть в их комнату. Дин сидел на кровати спиной к Кастиэлю и смотрел в окно. Кастиэль колебался, стоя в дверях и ожидая, что Дин заметит его. Он покашлял, чтобы предупредить Дина о своем присутствии.  
— Я знаю, что это ты, Кас. Просто уйди. У меня сейчас нет никакого желания играть в камень-ножницы-бумагу.  
Кастиэль нахмурился, не зная, как поступить. Он не испытывал недостатка в сочувствии, но его собственные способности утешать оставляли желать лучшего. Дин действительно хотел остаться один, или это была проверка? Дин отталкивал Кастиэля в надежде, что Касу не все равно и он останется? Дружба функционировала загадочными способами, которых Кастиэль не понимал.  
Кастиэль сел на колени рядом с кроватью Дина и, понадеявшись, что жест получится обнадеживающим, положил ладонь на его ногу.  
— Я ценю, что ты пытаешься помочь, поверь мне, но ничего из того, что бы ты мог написать, не исправит это. Я знаю, что ты можешь думать: я — самоубийца, показательный пример проблем с папочкой. Тебе не нужно притворяться, что тебя это беспокоит. — Тихо произнес Дин. — Я знаю, насколько я жалок.  
Кастиэль беспомощно покачал головой, ему хотелось, чтобы Дин посмотрел в его сторону, потому что его взгляд сказал бы все. Он не думал о Дине хуже из-за того, что сказал Джон. Ему было все равно, что Дин был сломлен и покрыт шрамами больше, чем следовало на его долю. Он только лишь хотел помочь своему другу, вытащить его из тьмы, но Дин не давал ему шанса передать свои чувства. Его зеленые глаза все еще пристально смотрели в окно и Кастиэль был бессилен.  
Еще никогда Кастиэль не был столь разочарован молчание. Никогда еще собственная клятва не ощущалась такой сковывающей и душащей. Если бы он только мог открыть рот и заговорить! Раздражение и огорчение начали собираться в удушающую, мощную силу, грозящую разорвать Кастиэля. Он должен был найти способ, чтобы дать понять Дину, что он не считает его жалким. Он должен удержать его прежде, чем потеряет навсегда.  
— Прости, — голос Кастиэля прозвучал тихо, но твердо и очень низко. — Мне очень жаль, что ты так чувствуешь.  
Дин медленно повернулся и посмотрел на Кастиэля глазами, огромными словно блюдца. — Ч-что? — запинаясь спросил Дин? — Что ты только что сказал?  
— Я сказал: мне жаль, что ты так чувствуешь, — чуть громче повторил Кастиэль. — Лично я не считаю тебя жалким. Я считаю, что ты проявляешь огромное упорство, несмотря на то, что у тебя есть полное право сдаться.  
Несколько мгновений они просидели в отчетливой тишине, пока Дин переваривал слова Кастиэля и то, что он вообще заговорил.  
— Ты только что прервал свое двадцатилетнее молчание, чтобы сказать мне это?  
— Кажется, да.  
— Ничего себе, ладно, эм, прости меня, если я не совсем понимаю, как реагировать на это, — ответил Дин. Кастиэль понимающе кивнул.  
— Я понимаю, что это довольно… удивительно для тебя. Для меня самого это неожиданность. Но просто выдели из этого, что я не смотрю на тебя по-другому и не чувствую жалости к тебе. Много сопереживания. Но сочувствие или жалость? Абсолютно нет.  
— Я… э-э-э… спасибо, Кас. У тебя голос ниже, чем я думал, — сказал Дин.  
— Не могу не заметить, что меня это тоже удивило. Интересно, это от недостатка практики или я просто так звучу?  
— Не знаю, но моя теория о том, что тебе стыдно, что твой голос похож на голос Элвина и поэтому ты перестал говорить, больше не кажется такой уж удачной.   
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — покачав головой удивленно заметил Кастиэль. — Кто этот Элвин и почему я должен звучать как он?  
— Неважно, Кас, не обращай внимания. Но теперь так и будет? Ты будешь разговаривать?  
— Я не… я не знаю. До этого момента я считал разговоры бессмысленными. Казалось, это только поощряло людей, которые мне не нравились, приставать ко мне. Однако теперь, когда выяснилось, что есть и другое применение, возможно, мне придется переосмыслить свое молчание. Мне очень нравится общаться с тобой так. — Дин ухмыльнулся. — Кроме того, гораздо легче угрожать Аллену, когда мне не надо опасаться его осведомленности.  
— Успокойся, тигр. Мне совершенно не нужно, чтобы тебя снова заперли в изоляторе. Во всяком случае, после последнего инцидента, думаю, что некоторое время Аллен не станет нас беспокоить. Ты хорошо его приложил.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы все закончилось насилием, но я не мог позволить Аллену молоть ту чушь. Он не имеет права совать нос в твои акты. — Проворчал Кастиэль.  
— Хорошо, в этот раз он заслужил. Но тебе не нужно беспокоиться, что он снова достанет меня, ладно? Он может болтать все, что хочет, потому что худшее уже произошло, а я все еще здесь, разве не так?  
— Должен признать, это так. Но все равно Аллен не имеет права распространять по клинике твою личную информацию. Я не знаю по каким причинам находятся здесь другие пациенты и предпочел бы не знать о твоих, только если бы ты не захотел сам мне рассказать.  
— Все хорошо, Кас. В конце концов я бы все тебе рассказал. И кроме того, это еще не вся история. Либо ему не удалось прочитать все досье, либо ты надрал ему зад прежде, чем он успел закончить делиться с ближними. В любом случае, я все еще должен рассказать тебе больше и когда-нибудь обязательно расскажу. — Заключил Дин.  
— Ты хочешь поделиться таким со мной?  
— Однажды, Кастиэль, я надеюсь, ты будешь знать всю историю. Надеюсь, что расскажу тебе все, так же как и ты мне.  
Дин лишь умолчал о том, что надеялся, что Кастиэль не отвернется от него, как только узнает всю правду.


	9. В разговоре есть свои преимущества

Большую часть следующего дня Дин провел в кабинете доктора Перри, обсуждая ужасно закончившийся визит его отца и брата. Ему пришлось объяснить, что произошло и как все переросло в перепалку. Он не стал упоминать, что Кас заговорил, поскольку не был уверен, что этот феномен будет иметь продолжение. Он просто сказал, что Кастиэль успокоил его и сегодня он чувствует себя намного лучше.  
— Должна сказать, Дин, что я очень впечатлена тем, как ты справляешься с ситуацией. Безусловно, это не тот результат, на который я надеялась, приглашая их сюда, но у тебя действительно правильный взгляд на ситуацию. Возможно, в следующий раз крика больше не будет и ты со своим отцом сможете получить удовольствие от нормальной, цивилизованной беседы, — с надеждой произнесла доктор Перри.  
— Не знаю насчет этого, но этим утром я позвонил Сэмми и он был рад слышать меня. Мне так жаль, что он оказался в центре всего этого. Он всегда бывал втянут в наши ссоры. Боже, когда я сказал отцу, что уезжаю в Ирак, он ввязал и Сэма, рассказывая мне, насколько тот нуждается во мне и что кто-то должен за ним приглядывать. Из-за этого я почти остался дома. Иногда я жалею, что не сделал этого.  
— Но ведь ты понимаешь, что Сэм уже взрослый мужчина и это не твоя ответственность?  
— Ну, теперь, да, — согласился Дин. — Но когда я поступил на службу, он еще учился в старших классах. Кто-то должен был за ним присматривать, защищать его, учить стоять на ногах. А я бросил его на произвол судьбы.  
— Почему столько заботы о Сэме лежало на твоих плечах?  
— Потому что если не я, то кто? После смерти мамы, отец ушел в запой, в котором находится и по сей день, и если бы я не взял на себя ответственность за заботу о Сэмми, кто знает, где бы он сегодня был. Я промывал его порезы и синяки, помогал ему с домашкой по математике, учил ездить на велосипеде. Я готовил нам поесть и поправлял его одеяло по ночам. Не важно, в какой город тащил нас отец, я всегда заботился о том, чтобы Сэм ходил в лучшую школу. Я был для него всем и я бросил его. — Голос Дина задрожал от сожаления и плечи затряслись. — И вот я здесь, тащу его вниз всем этим дерьмом. Почему я не могу просто забыть об этом?  
— Война — это не то, через что легко перешагнуть, Дин. Это много боли и травм, с которыми ты должен научиться жить. Растить Сэма не было твоей обязанностью и ты не подвел его, завербовавшись. Ты подал ему прекрасный пример, окончив учебу и выбрав защиту своей родины. Не вини себя за это, — возразила доктор Пэрри. — Кроме того, кажется, что Сэм неплохо себя чувствует. Разве ты не говорил, что он учится в Стэнфорде? И что у него есть девушка? Мне кажется, он довольно успешен благодаря тебе.  
Дин пожал плечами. Он никогда не думал об этом. У Сэма все было хорошо, он посещал одно из лучших учебных заведений в стране и он нашел девушку, которая делала его счастливым. Дин подумал, что этим можно гордиться. И все же он еще не мог простить себя за то, что оставил Сэма. Не после того, что ему довелось видеть в Ираке. И если время за границей чему-то его научило, то это насколько в действительности важна была семья.  
— Думаю, возможно вы правы, — устало согласился Дин. Ему надоело это обсуждать.  
— Ну, я бы с удовольствием покопалась поглубже в твоей психике, но похоже, настало время для группы. Хочешь присоединиться ко мне?  
Дин и доктор Перри вошли последними в комнату групповой терапии. Все уже расселись по привычным местам, оставив место между Кастиэлем и Ким для Дина. Доктор Перри села между Алленом и Тимом, и откашлялась.  
— Всем добрый вечер! Надеюсь, у всех был плодотворный день. Новых пациентов у нас сегодня нет, поэтому давайте сразу перейдем к делу. Кто хочет поделиться?  
Аллен как всегда поднял руку и начал монотонно и подробно рассказывать о том, как прошел его день. Они продолжали по кругу, по часовой стрелке, чтобы каждый мог высказаться. Дженни (ничего удивительного) провела день за вязанием, новый парень, Кевин, занимался математикой. Кевин был старшеклассником и попал сюда из-за нервного срыва во время теста на проверку академических способностей. Он страдал от ОКР*.  
Затем подошла очередь Кастиэля. Все повернулись в ожидании, что он вынет свой блокнот и начнет писать. Он нервно взглянул на Дина, получив в ответ ободряющую улыбку. Кастиэль сможет это сделать. Он мог говорить и ему не нужен был его блокнот.  
— Мой день прошел… хорошо, — пробормотал Кастиэль. Доктор Перри подавилась газировкой.   
— П-прости? — недоверчиво прошептала она.  
— Мой день прошел хорошо. В основном я рисовал.  
— Эм, Кастиэль, когда ты начал, ну это, говорить? — с паникой в голосе спросил Тим.  
— Вчера. Дин был расстроен из-за того, что случилось во время посещения отца и я почувствовал необходимость утешить его, так как он мой друг. Разве это странно?  
— От тебя — да, — сказал Аллен широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Кастиэль, могу я поговорить с тобой в моем кабинете? Дастин, останься за меня, пока я не вернусь. — Сказала доктор Перри вставая, чтобы уйти. Кастиэль последовал за ней.  
Как только они оказались внутри, доктор Перри закрыла дверь за Кастиэлем и подвела к его месту. Она встала перед своим столом и уставилась на Каса. Он молчал. Наконец доктор Перри вздохнула и спросила: — Может объяснишь, что только что произошло?  
— Я впервые поделился вслух, — глупо ответил Кастиэль. Доктор Перри закатила глаза.  
— Ну, это очевидно. Но почему?  
— Я же уже объяснил. Дин был расстроен и моим долгом, как друга, было утешить его.  
— Но почему ты решил заговорить сейчас? До вчерашнего дня достаточно людей было расстроено, но ты никогда не подавал голос.  
— Потому что никто из них не был моим другом. До приезда Дина я предпочитал одиночество. Теперь же я не совсем уверен. Я вижу большую пользу в отношениях с другими людьми и в разговоре есть свои преимущества. Изменение тона может передать такие оттенки способствующие утешению, как чуткость, чего невозможно добиться посредством письма.   
— Думаю, что у тебя, возможно было то, что я называю прорывом, Кастиэль, — выдохнула доктор Перри. — Я никогда не думала, что увижу тот день, когда ты заговоришь.  
— Я тоже.  
— Что ж, если Дин вдохновил тебя нарушить молчание, я рада, что он попал сюда. Многие доктора назвали вас обоих безнадежными случаями, но я думаю, что нашла решение для ваших ситуаций, и это — ваше доверие друг к другу. — Доктор Перри замолчала и усмехнулась. — В твоем будущем так много света, Кастиэль. И у Дина тоже. Эта ваша дружба оказалась весьма исцеляющим снадобьем для вас обоих.  
И хотя Кастиэль не сказал этого вслух, он был согласен. Их дружба исцелила его так, как он никогда не надеялся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ОКР - Обсесси́вно-компульси́вное расстро́йство (от лат. obsessio — «осада», «охватывание», лат. obsessio — «одержимость идеей» и лат. compello — «принуждаю», лат. compulsio — «принуждение») (ОКР, невро́з навя́зчивых состоя́ний) — психическое расстройство.
> 
> Может иметь хронический, прогрессирующий или эпизодический характер.
> 
> При ОКР у больного непроизвольно появляются навязчивые, мешающие или пугающие мысли (так называемые обсессии). Он постоянно и безуспешно пытается избавиться от вызванной мыслями тревоги с помощью столь же навязчивых и утомительных действий (компульсий). Иногда отдельно выделяется обсессивное (преимущественно навязчивые мысли) и отдельно компульсивное (преимущественно навязчивые действия) расстройства.
> 
> Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство характеризуется развитием навязчивых мыслей, воспоминаний, движений и действий, а также разнообразными патологическими страхами (фобиями). Из Википедии


	10. Прорыв

— Доброе утро, Кастиэль, — взволнованно поздоровалась доктор Перри. — Прости за ранний сеанс, но я хотела продолжить с вчерашним прорывом. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — ответил Кастиэль.  
— Отлично, отлично! С чего бы ты хотел начать сегодня?  
— Не знаю. Наверное, как вы хотите.  
Доктор Перри усмехнулась, словно услышала именно тот ответ, на который надеялась. — Ладно, мы знаем причину, по которой ты отказался от молчания, верно? Но на самом деле мы не знаем, что привело к этому. — Кастиэль открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но доктор Перри отмахнулась от него. — И не надо говорить мне, что я читала историю болезни, это не причина не говорить об этом, Кастиэль. Мне необходимо услышать твою точку зрения. У меня есть лишь безличный отчет твоего брата. Ты должен дать мне хоть что-то.  
Кастиэль закрыл рот и еле заметно кивнул.  
— Вот и хорошо. Так из-за чего тебя поместили в Бриджвейскую клинику для душевнобольных? — подтолкнула его доктор Перри.  
— У меня было то, что такие профессионалы как вы называете психический срыв. Я успел разгромить половину своего дома до того, как вернулся Габриэль и скрутил меня. — Кастиэль выкладывал факты сухим и безучастным тоном, словно много раз репетировал ответ.  
— А что вызвало срыв? Ты знаешь?  
— Какой-то определенной причины не было, всего понемногу: третирование, пренебрежение, невероятно высокие стандарты, которые мой отец установил для меня… я не мог больше терпеть. Я сдался, сломался, облажался и это привело к тому… эпизоду.  
Доктор Перри кивнула, делая аккуратные пометки. — Ты никогда не упоминал своего отца. Расскажи мне о нем.  
— Особо рассказывать не о чем. Вечно отсутствующий отец примерно вашего возраста, он редко появлялся, но если так случалось, он ожидал совершенства. Только высшие оценки, чистые комнаты, безупречный внешний вид, все. Я делал все, чтобы произвести на него впечатление, привлечь его внимание, но он уделял мне лишь тогда, когда я совершал ошибку. И поверьте мне, такого внимания вам бы не захотелось.  
— Как твой отец наказывал тебя за ошибки? — осторожно спросила доктор Перри.  
— Разными способами. Пояса, деревянные ложки, все, что подвернется. Один раз он запирал меня в спальне три дня подряд за то, что я случайно разбил стакан, моя посуду. Он был темпераментен, особенно когда пил.  
— А что насчет твоих братьев? Какие были у тебя отношения с ними?  
— Я бы сказал, нормальные. Габриэль и Михаил, мои старшие братья, присматривали за мной. А Люцифер всегда заскакивал, когда отца не было поблизости. Я же присматривал за младшими, Бальтазаром и Уриэлем. Я был наиболее близок с Бальтазаром. Он раньше навещал меня, но думаю, ему надоело, что я игнорирую его. Но он по-прежнему каждый год посылает мне открытку на день рождения. — С удовольствием вспомнил Кастиэль.  
— А Люцифер? Ты сказал, что он только заходил ненадолго. Почему он не жил со всеми вами?  
— Отец выгнал его, когда я был еще совсем маленьким. Люцифер был довольно непокорным. И хотя он очень любил нашего отца, но считал, что тот слишком контролирует. Все что я помню о времени, когда он жил с нами, это много ссор на повышенных тонах. Неверное к лучшему, что Люцифер ушел.  
— Что ты думаешь о правилах своего отца?  
— У него были… у него были причины быть таким строгим. В конце концов он должен был заботиться о шестерых детях. Конечно, иногда он заходил слишком далеко, но заботиться о нас всех было трудно. Габриэль и Бальтазар были ночным кошмаром, а Михаил и я вечно ссорились… Он делал все, что мог. Я заслужил все, что получал от него. Я не сеял хаос, как Гавриил, не бунтовал, как Люцифер, но то, что сделал я было даже хуже. Я никогда не слушался. Я никогда не делал того, что мне говорили.  
Он отдавал мне приказ и, в зависимости от того, что я чувствовал, я выбирал, следовать ему или нет. До того, как я попал сюда, я рисковал быть выкинутым из дома, как и Люцифер. Я нарушил одно из самых важных правил моего отца.  
— И что это за правило?  
Кастиэль неловко поерзал в кресле. Он смотрел в пол, словно искал подсказки для ответов в извилистом ворсе ковра.   
— Я… я влюбился. Отец запрещал нам общаться, а тем более встречаться с кем-либо не из нашей церкви. А даже и если из церкви, то он встречался с ними и устраивал проверку. — объяснил Кастиэль. — Тот, кто не отвечал его стандартам попадал в черный список, а девушка, в которую я влюбился… Она была далека от всего, что мой отец одобрил бы.  
— Какая она была? — подтолкнула доктор Перри.  
— Она была что-то типа дрянной девчонки. Пила, веселилась и одевалась далеко не консервативно. В ней было все, о чем мой отец предупреждал меня, и я был от нее в полном восторге. Я никогда не думал… никогда не думал, что она обратит на меня внимание. Мэг, она была так прекрасна, интересна и опасна, а я был, ну… я.  
Кастиэль прервался с горькой улыбкой. Ожившие воспоминания о Мэг оказались очень болезненными.  
— Во всяком случае, каким-то образом мы стали встречаться. Я убегал каждую ночь, чтобы встретиться с ней в парке у моего дома. Мы пили виски и разговаривали… это было мило. Но я не знал, что за нами следил Михаил и, после очередной ссоры, он все рассказал отцу. Тот был вне себя от ярости. Я уже ходил по краю, когда получил отчет в конце семестра. Все эти ночи с Мэг сказались на моих оценках. Я проваливал почти все предметы. Думаю, это был мой переломный момент. Я чувствовал себя неудачником, таким облажавшимся, что наверное, просто сорвался.  
— И как это все стало равноценным тому, что ты перестал разговаривать? — поинтересовалась доктор Перри.   
— Однажды мой отец вернулся домой и увидел устроенный мной беспорядок. Я пытался извиниться. Я все еще не пришел в себя и говорил не то. Я продолжал заикаться и спотыкаться на каждом слове… Наконец отец попросту сказал: «Если ты даже не можешь извиниться должным образом, то лучше не говори вообще!» После того, как я разрушил свой дом и нарушил все правила, я решил, что могу следовать хотя бы этому приказу. Так я и сделал.  
Доктор Перри с печалью и сочувствием в глазах посмотрела на Кастиэля.  
— Кастиэль, невозможно управлять любовью к кому-то. А твоему отцу не следовало так на тебя давить. Ты хороший человек.  
Кастиэль покачал головой. — Я только усложняю вам жизнь, доктор Перри, и все же вы защищаете меня.  
— Ты не только сделал мою жизнь сложной! Ты испытывал мое терпение настолько, что мне хотелось повыдирать себе волосы, но Кастиэль, ты всегда был моим самым желанным случаем! Из немого, несговорчивого одиночки, ты превратился в прекрасного, блестящего человека. Ты отлично рисуешь, у тебя богатый и интеллигентный язык и ты подружился с Дином. Я не могла бы еще больше гордиться тобой! — честно воскликнула доктор Перри.   
— Правда?  
— Да, Кастиэль, правда. Ты проделал такой путь, и я просто не могу не гордиться тобой. Когда я взялась за твой случай, так много людей говорили мне, что я никогда не увижу улучшения, но я вижу не только прогресс, я вижу возможность для тебя жить нормальной жизнью за стенами этой клиники. Думаю, что ты сможешь освободиться от всего, что преследовало тебя многие годы! Почему ты сам не видишь в себе эти силы?  
— Я просто… не думаю, что у меня все это получится. Раньше я столько раз терпел неудачу, кто даст гарантию, что я не ошибусь снова?  
— Никогда не поздно все исправить, Кастиэль. Всегда можно попробовать еще раз.  
В этот момент маленький лучик надежды, все еще живший в Кастиэле, разгорелся в жаркое пламя. Возможно, у него будет жизнь вне психиатрической лечебницы, возможно, у него будет собственный дом и работа. А еще лучше, может быть он действительно мог управлять тем, как он жил и кто были его друзья. Может, он наконец-то сможет установить свои собственные правила.  
— Вы правда верите, что я смогу это сделать?  
— Я это знаю.  
Если доктор Перри так верила в его будущее, подумал Кастиэль, то и он может. Он собирался покинуть это место, раз и навсегда.


	11. Вдохновение

Больше всего удовольствия в распорядке дня Кастиэль получал от возможности творить. Если бы только трудотерапия продолжалась весь день, он тратил бы время на мирную живопись и спокойное рисование. А еще лучше было в те дни, как сегодня, когда Дин решил присоединиться к нему.  
В основном они работали над своими проектами молча, просто наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Иногда Кастиэль просил Дина передать ему кисть, или Дин говорил что-то о картине Кастиэля, но, в основном, в тишине оба чувствовали себя комфортно. Для этого слова им были не нужны, просто быть рядом было достаточно.  
Однако, наступил один из редких моментов, когда Кастиэль заговорил. — У меня творческий кризис, — заявил он. Карандаш застыл над холстом.  
— Ты о чем? — спросил Дин не поднимая глаз от ловца снов, над которым работал.  
— Я имею в виду что не знаю, что рисовать.  
— Почему бы не нарисовать дом или какой-нибудь фрукт, или что-нибудь еще?  
— Нет, нет, я предпочитаю людей. Люди чувствуют, у них есть самовыражение и эмоции. Они намного интереснее, не говоря уже о том, что сложнее.  
— Ну вот, нарисуй человека.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Дин! — расстроенно вздохнул Кастиэль. — Мне нужно вдохновение… возможно, какая-то модель?  
— Да, конечно, модель, — рассеянно согласился Дин, думая о чем-то другом.  
— Значит, ты согласен быть моей моделью? — спросил Кастиэль. Дин с досадой поднял глаза.  
— Кас, нет, я имел в виду не это, — возразил он.  
— Тебе придется лишь посидеть вот так и выглядеть красиво. Ты ведь хорош в этом, разве не так? — Кастиэль причудливо улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить сарказм в шутке. Дин нахмурился.  
— А ты не можешь просто рисовать меня, пока я работаю?  
— Нет, мне нужно посадить тебя в правильную позу, а это возможно только, если ты не занят. Ну ты же можешь отложить своих ловцов снов на часок? — уговаривал Кастиэль.   
— Целый час?  
— Дин, пожалуйста?  
— Ладно, — сдаваясь вздохнул Дин. — У тебя один час, не больше!  
Кастиэль взволнованно кивнул. — Да, одного часа должно быть достаточно.  
Дин отложил своего ловца снов и устроился на стуле. — Так что мне делать?  
— Просто сиди так и смотри.  
— Да ладно, чувак, это скучно! — заныл Дин.  
— Если тебя это развлечет, мы можем продолжать разговаривать, — сказал Кастиэль, приступая к работе. Он начал делать набросок.  
— Не могу поверить, что позволяю обращаться с собой, как с одной из твоих французских девочек, Джек.  
— Мы уже проходили это раньше, Дин: меня зовут Кастиэль и я не понимаю твоих отсылок.  
Дин усмехнулся, удивляясь, насколько всегда буквален был Кастиэль. Ему нравилось ссылаться на популярные моменты в поп-культуре, только чтобы увидеть, как Кастиэль в замешательстве ломает голову, словно потерянный щенок.   
— Во всяком случае, на что мне вообще смотреть?  
— На пол, на стену за Дастином, мне все равно! — воскликнул Кастиэль, сосредоточенно работая. Дин фыркнул.  
— Кое-кто сварливый художник. Несколько все биполярно, Ван Гог?  
— Насколько мне известно, нет, я не страдаю от расстройства, известного как биполярная маниакальная депрессия. Однако, ей болел Ван Гог, и, в конечном итоге, это привело его к самоубийству. Прости, если я не вижу смешного в этой ситуации.  
— Ого, Кас, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — сказал Дин, поднимая ладони в знак мира. Кастиэль строго посмотрел на него, а потом взгляд его смягчился под искренне извиняющимся выражением лица Дина. Он поджал губы.   
— Я знаю.  
— А ты серьезно относишься к этому искусству, ведь так?  
— Да. Это мое «главное средство самовыражения», как говорит доктор Перри.  
— Если ты делаешь это, чтобы выразить себя, то зачем ты рисуешь меня?  
Кастиэль на секунду замер, обдумывая вопрос. — Мне нужна практика в изображении мужских лиц, — наконец ответил он.  
— Ну ладно, вопрос снят.  
Разговор затих и Кастиэль продолжил работать, его эскиз начал принимать форму. Он потратил большую часть своего времени, прорисовывая глаза Дина. Больше всего он любил рисовать эту часть лица, а особенно — Дина. Было что-то откровенное в его яркой, нефритовой радужке и коричневых, широких зрачках. В них мерцала честность, которую Кастиэль изо всех сил пытался передать.  
— Почему ты делаешь ловцов снов, — спросил Кастиэль после долгого молчания. Его час подходил к концу.  
— Когда я был ребенком, отец рассказал мне легенду, ну, знаешь, что они ловят плохие сны. А у моего брата часто были ночные кошмары, поэтому когда у меня выдавался момент, я делал ему ловца. Это был мой способ защитить его, даже когда он спал.  
— Так теперь это просто привычка?  
— Э… ну, нет. Я заметил, что ты много мечешься и ворочаешься во сне, так что я делаю тебе несколько штук. Я давно не практиковался, так что первые несколько вышли не очень. Тот, над которым я работал, когда вы с Алленом подрались, получился хорошо, так что если все еще хочешь — он твой.  
Дин поерзал на стуле и почесал в затылке. Кастиэль понял, что он смущен.  
— С радостью, спасибо, — заверил он Дина.  
— Отлично, круто, — выдохнул Дин. Его улыбка была теплой и немного нервной. Кастиэль ответил нежной улыбкой.  
— Твой портрет готов, если хочешь, можешь посмотреть.  
— Уже прошел целый час?  
— На самом деле чуть больше, — сообщил ему Кастиэль, поворачивая холст, чтобы Дин мог видеть. — Что думаешь?  
От волнения у Дина пропал дар речи. Казалось, ни одна черточка не была неуместной. Словно он смотрелся в зеркало. На рисунке он улыбался жестко, почти с сарказмом, но в глазах была… нежность и открытость. Вокруг глаз расходились мимические морщины смеха и улыбка была более чем очевидна. Портрет казался горьковато-сладким.  
— Ух ты, — только и смог выдавить Дин.  
— Что, плохо? В смысле, я знаю, что не смог правильно передать твой нос и тут вот с линией волос…  
— Заткнись, — прервал Дин. — Просто замолчи. Это потрясающе.  
Кастиэль сел и захлопнул рот. Он выжидательно наблюдал, как Дин продолжает изучать его работу.  
— Боже, Кас, ты такой талантливый. Это потрясающе. Не передать словами… просто ух ты.  
Кастиэль расплылся в широкой улыбке. Похвала Дина, словно бальзам на его самоуважение, заставляла чувствовать тепло и удовлетворение. Ему нравилось видеть восторг на расслабленном лице Дина.  
— Тебе действительно нравится? — робко спросил Кастиэль.  
— Нравится? Я люблю ее. Можно оставить себе?  
— Конечно.  
Все еще улыбаясь Дин поднял холст и поставил его, прислонив к столу. Он немного порылся в своей коробке с ловцами снов, прежде чем вытащил тот, что понравился Кастиэлю больше всего, с черными перьями и бирюзовыми бусинами. Он вложил его Касу в ладонь.  
— Тогда возьми это. Теперь у каждого из нас есть что-то новое, что можно повесить на стену.  
В тот вечер, после ужина и групповой терапии, они повесили свои подарки на стены. Кастиэль, как научил его Дин, повесил ловца снов в изголовье, а Дин разместил портрет над комодом. Странное сочетание рок-плакатов и изобразительного искусства понравилось обоим.  
Поработав над несколькими эскизами и прослушав пару альбомов Металлики, настало время выключить свет.  
Кастиэль устроился в кровати в ожидании сна.  
— Кас? — прошептал Дин, когда Кастиэль уже почти заснул.  
— Да?  
— Нам стоит каждый день вместе ходить на трудотерапию.  
— Посмотрю, смогу ли договориться с доктором Перри.  
— Ога.  
Вскоре Кастиэль услышал храп Дина. Он подумал, что сам не мог вот так моментально засыпать. В уме он все еще обрабатывал информацию, думал и творил. В голове крутились тысячи идей. Если бы не правило со светом, он бы рисовал и рисовал. Ему ужасно хотелось снова нарисовать Дина, изобразить его таким, как сейчас: мирным и не о чем не подозревающим. Возможно, утром…   
— Кастиэль, — выдохнул Дин во сне.  
— Да? — ответил Кастиэль, не подозревая, что тот говорит бессознательно. Вместо ответа Дин перевернулся и выпростал ноги из-под одеяла.  
— Кас, — снова пробормотал он, расслабляясь.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дин, — Кастиэль прижал подушку к груди, взглянув на силуэт Дина под одеялом.   
Ему нужно будет рассказать Дину о том, что он говорит во сне.  
Очень скоро Кастиэль заснул. На этот раз ему не снились кошмары и он лишь однажды пошевелился, когда Дин позвал его по имени. Казалось, что Дин действительно присматривал за ним, даже во сне.


	12. Любовь младшего брата

Через несколько недель, Кастиэлю наконец-то позвонили. За все время, проведенное в Блю-Грасс, никто не пытался связаться с ним, но с тех пор, как он снова начал разговаривать, он ждал звонка от кое-кого. Несмотря на то, что доктор Перри никогда не говорила ему об этом, Кастиэль знал, что она посылала отчеты о его состоянии Бальтазару (он случайно увидел их лежащими на ее столе), и знал, что непременно захочет поделиться большими новостями. А еще он подозревал, что Бальтазар уже не читает их регулярно, так как прошло много времени прежде, чем он позвонил. Кастиэль почти потерял надежду, что Бальтазару есть дело до его прогресса, когда Анна вызвала его на пост медсестер и передала ему телефон.  
— Привет? — осторожно произнес Кастиэль.  
— О боже, Касси! — воскликнул Бальтазар. — Кто бы мог предположить, что твоя врач мне не врет?  
— Здравствуй, Бальтазар, — сказал Кастиэль, закатывая глаза. — Рад тебя слышать.  
— И я тебя, мой брат! Честно говоря, я думал, что больше никогда не услышу твой голос! Он немного ниже, чем я помню.  
— Да, это часть того, что они называют половым созреванием.  
— Ах, вижу, саркастичен, как и всегда! Я действительно скучал по твоему остроумию. Как у тебя дела?  
— Заметно лучше. Доктор Перри заканчивает мою диагностику, что на несколько шагов приблизит меня к выписке.  
— Выписка? Серьезно? Они поговаривают о том, чтобы позволить тебе покинуть клинику?  
— Ну, еще не скоро, — ответил Кастиэль. — Но теперь это возможно.  
— Ух ты, это же здорово! Помню, когда они сказали, что ты никогда больше не заговоришь, а теперь посмотри на себя: ходишь, говоришь и, наконец, на пути к выздоровлению! Что спровоцировало такие огромные изменения? — спросил Бальтазар.  
Не знаю, — туманно ответил Кастиэль. Он услышал как Бальтазар фыркнул.  
— Ну да, ты нарушил молчание, длившееся два десятка лет и не знаешь причину. Да ладно, Кастиэль, не держи меня за дурака. Это была девушка? Девушка, я прав?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда парень? — давил Бальтазар. Кастиэль слишком долго колебался и Бальтазар поднажал: — О, значит парень! Так, колись, как его зовут?  
— Бальтазар, пожалуйста, — Кастиэль попытался уйти от темы.  
— Я всего лишь хочу знать, как его зовут. И как ты с ним познакомился. Он пациент? Ну конечно он пациент! А может и нет. А может он медбрат! Или еще лучше, врач! Это возмутительно. Кастиэль, ты непослушный…  
— Стоп! — наконец вставил слово Кастиэль. — Просто перестань. Он не врач и не медбрат. Он сосед по комнате и просто мой друг, ясно? Его зовут Дин Винчестер и это все, что тебе следует знать.  
— Дин Винчестер, да? Звучит как один из тех плохих парней из фильмов. Мне нравится. Так когда я смогу познакомиться с твоим новым парнем?  
— Что? Никогда! И он определенно не мой парень.  
— Конечно, Касси, как скажешь. Но я встречусь с ним и скоро. Ты помнишь, что на следующей неделе твой день рождения? Ты же не думаешь, что я его пропущу? — проворковал Бальтазар.  
— Ты пропускал его каждый год.  
— Только потому, что ты со мной не разговаривал! И ни с кем другим, если на то пошло. И я посылал тебе открытки. Никогда не забывал.  
— Да, я знаю, но…  
— Ну, значит договорились. Увидимся в следующий четверг! Пока Касси, люблю тебя!  
— Бальтазар!  
— Осыпаю поцелуями! Чмоки!  
А потом связь оборвалась. Кастиэль хотел перезвонить и сказать Бальтазару, что тот не должен приезжать, но это было бы бессмысленно. Его озорной младший брат приедет повидаться и остановить его ничто не могло. Он был обречен.

***

— Когда твой брат собирается быть здесь? — спросил Дин, развалившись на кровати. Он снова и снова подбрасывал в воздух мячик для сокса*, сводя Кастиэля с ума.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Кастиэль. Он сидел в изножье кровати Дина и пытался сохранять спокойствие. Он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от этого визита. Будет ли он приятным и мирным? Воспользуется ли Бальтазар возможностью обрушить на Кастиэля свои мысли и сомнения? Приедет Бальтазар один, или прихватит с собой Михаила? Или, что еще хуже, отца? Размышляя над этими вопросами, Кастиэль отстукивал ногой нервную дробь  
— Ты выглядишь нервным. Хочешь я пойду с тобой?  
— О боже, нет! Не хочу предстать в негативном свете, если Бальтазар скажет обо мне что-то глупое. В этом он дока. Каждый раз, когда он встречается с кем-то из моего окружения, он делает глупые замечания или рассказывает какую-нибудь ужасную историю.  
— Для этого и нужны младшие братья! И кстати, я не думаю, что он может сказать что-то, что могло бы меня задеть. Ты же видел психопатическую катастрофу с моим отцом и думаю, что смогу справиться с фуфловыми детсадовскими историями.  
— Дин…  
— Да ладно, чувак! Ты много лет его не видел и полностью не в себе от беспокойства. Я нужен тебе для моральной поддержки и ты это знаешь.  
— Хорошо! — сдался Кастиэль. — Ты можешь пойти со мной, но только если пообещаешь, никогда не повторять из того, что наговорит Бальтазар.  
— Ты ведешь себя так, словно он знает тайны национальной важности, а не какие-то глупые детские истории.  
— Просто пообещай.  
— Ладно, ладно. Обещаю, — сказал Дин, положив руку на сердце. Кастиэль открыл было рот, чтобы пригрозить Дину, пообещать убить, если тот нарушит свое обещание, но замер, услышав стук каблуков по линолеуму. Звук ботинок Бальтазара он бы узнал где угодно.  
— Ну здравствуй, Касси! — воскликнул Бальтазар, врываясь в комнату. — Иди сюда и обними своего младшего брата.  
Кастиэль поморщился, но сделал, как его просили. Бальтазар чуть не вышиб из него дух, прежде чем отпустил и отступил, чтобы рассмотреть брата.  
— Боже-боже, ну разве ты не вырос! Сколько лет-то прошло с тех пор, как я последний раз видел тебя, восемь? Девять? И ты наконец-то не похож на бродягу! Вообще-то ты хорошо привел себя в порядок.  
— Спасибо, — неловко выдавил Кастиэль.  
— Ну что, ты собираешься представить меня своему парню или мне придется сделать это самому?  
— В последний раз говорю, Бальтазар, он не мой…  
— Я —Дин, — вмешался Дин, протянув руку. Бальтазар схватил ее и крепко пожал. — Рад наконец познакомиться с тобой, чувак. Кас много о тебе рассказывал.  
— Уверен, в основном плохое, — голос Бальтазара прозвучал резко, но ухмылка выдала его. — Кстати, я — Бальтазар.  
— Ага, я понял. Кас тут немного нервничал из-за твоего посещения, но кажется, что вы двое отлично ладите. — Свирепо уставившись на Дина, Кастиэль пихнул его в плечо. — Что! Это ты нервничал! Как раз перед тем, как он пришел, ты чуть ли на стены не лез!  
— Это правда, «Кас»? А что, прозвище неплохое. Это ты придумал, Дин?  
— Ага, Кастиэль как-то немного длинновато и я уже знал, что Касси ему не нравится.  
— Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, не говорить обо мне, как будто меня нет? — прорычал Кастиэль. Дин посмотрел на него.  
— Да ладно, Кас, расслабься. Твой брат проделал долгий путь, чтобы увидеть тебя. Не стоит вести себя, словно у тебя кол в заднице и ждать, что будет весело. Ты должен успокоиться.  
— У меня ничего не вставлено в анус! — возмущенно закричал Кастиэль. Бальтазар и Дин хмыкнули.  
— Это просто поговорка, брат, — рассмеялся Бальтазар. Щеки Кастиэля покраснели и он нахмурился. Словно эти двое хотели унизить его.  
— Прости, прости, — извинился Дин, все еще посмеиваясь. — У меня такое ощущение, что мы тебя достаем.  
Кастиэль поджал губы и вздохнул. Ему придется вытерпеть по крайней мере час этого бардака. К концу Дин узнает много всякого компромата, что может его опозорить. Кто знает, возможно Кастиэль никогда больше не сможет посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— А если честно, Кастиэль, — начал Бальтазар, — я горжусь тобой. Я знаю, что тебе пришлось многое преодолеть и я рад, что могу шутить с тобой. Думал, что никогда больше не услышу твои бесхитростные ответы. Так приятно снова иметь возможность подшучивать над тобой.  
Его слова заставили поугаснуть жар гнева в щеках. Его брат не пытался расстроить его, и Кастиэль это знал. Ему следовало лишь вспомнить, что именно так Бальтазар выказывал свою привязанность. Он был бедокур и шутник, но определенно не злостный хулиган.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал искренне благодарный Кастиэль. — Это… это много для меня значит.  
— Так, ну хватит мелодрамы, — решил Дин. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь компрометирующее о Касе!  
Бальтазар выдал свою любимую историю о рождественском выступлении. Когда Кастиэль был в четвертом классе, ему поручили играть Иосифа в рождественской церковной пьесе. Такая роль была для него большой честью и он отнесся к ней очень серьезно. Ему выдали реалистично сделанный костюм, состоящий из изношенной робы и потрепанных кожаных сандалий. В ночь премьеры он вышел на сцену и начал свои реплики… не подозревая, что его одеяние было расстегнуто. Вся община видела его трусы с Бэтменом и никто не указал ему на то, что его костюм не в порядке, пока не упал занавес. Все родители сочли это очаровательным, но Кастиэль чувствовал себя униженным. Много лет он неизменно сидел на задних рядах церкви, просто чтобы избегать своих сверстников.  
Бальтазар поделился еще несколькими историями из детства, большая часть воспоминаний была с ним и Кастиэлем. Он рассказал Дину, как они отправились в поход и Кастиэль жарил для него зефир, потому что был единственным, у кого получался правильный оттенок золотисто-коричневого. Как учил его ездить на велосипеде, как отводил его в школу и домой. Дин нравилось узнавать так много о неизвестной ему части жизни Кастиэля. Кастиэль не любил делиться прошлым, особенно таким сентиментальным. Было здорово узнать о нем из уст другого человека.  
После нескольких часов обмена историями о приключениях и воспоминаниях, появился Дастин и сообщил, что часы посещения закончились. Кастиэль пошел к стойке регистрации, чтобы отметить брата, а Дин собирался идти за ним, когда Бальтазар ухватил его за руку.   
— Я ничего не сказал при Кастиэле, потому что иначе он устроил бы королевский скандал. Но сегодня его день рождения и я думаю, что вам следует организовать для него что-нибудь особенное. Я оставил для него подарок на стойке регистрации и пару баксов, чтобы кто-нибудь из санитаров сбегал за украшениями для комнаты. Он в этом не признается, но дни рождения много значат для него. Пожалуйста, сделай его особенным.  
Дин кивнул, радуясь, что Бальтазар доверил ему это задание.  
— И… спасибо, что помогаешь моему брату раскрыться. Я вижу по тому как он общается с тобой, как смотрит на тебя, что он очень сильно заботится о тебе. Не допусти, чтобы ему сделали больно, хорошо? Потому что ему достаточно делали больно. — Признался Бальтазар.  
— Знаю. Я присмотрю за ним, обещаю.  
— Хорошо, — Бальтазар хлопнул Дина по плечу и мягко улыбнулся, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
Дин был рад, что Бальтазар так любил Кастиэля. Он думал, что раз тот не навещал Кастиэля так долго, то перестал заботиться о своем брате, но Дин оказался совершенно неправ. Бальтазар просто ждал возможности вернуться в жизнь Кастиэля и теперь он ее нашел. Дин должен был использовать шанс, чтобы доказать, что он тоже заботится о Кастиэле.   
Теперь же Дин задумался, в какой тематике будет сюрприз Кастиэлю на день рождения. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сокс это слово, которым на территории России и других русскоговорящих стран по незнанию была названа игра на основе нескольких футбэг дисциплин.
> 
> Во всём мире данная игра называется: «Footbag kick circle» или «Hacky Sack» (устаревшее название фирмы производителя футбэгов). Также данным словом были названы вязаные гватемальские футбэги, которыми в большинстве случаев и играют в кругу.
> 
> Точное происхождение данного термина неизвестно. Наиболее вероятно, что он произошёл от измененного на русский манер «сэк» из названия Hacky Sack и подкреплён недоразумением по поводу того, что якобы футбэги можно делать из носков.
> 
> Так же одним из вариантов происхождения сокса является старинная игра «Зоська».
> 
> Информация взята из Википедии


	13. Звездная ночь

— В общем, Кастиэль, мне просто нужно твое мнение кое о чем, — сказала доктор Перри, вставляя ключ в дверь художественной мастерской. — Мы подумываем отремонтировать эту комнату и, поскольку мы видим, что у тебя есть к этому талант и ты проводишь здесь много времени, я подумала, прежде чем уйду, попросить тебя взглянуть на некоторые элементы оформления.  
Доктор Перри перевесила сумочку с плеча на локоть, прежде чем отперла дверь и убрала ключи. Кастиэль выжидающе стоял и ждал, когда она впустит его внутрь.  
— Просто помни, что это не окончательный проект, твое мнение будет принято во внимание. — Доктор Перри распахнула дверь и быстро исчезла в темноте. Кастиэль последовал за ней. — О, и еще одно, Кастиэль… — через короткую паузу замигали огоньки и в комнате раздался хор голосов: — Сюрприз!  
— С Днем Рождения! — воскликнул Дин приблизившись и натянул резинку праздничного колпака под подбородком Кастиэля. Он поправил картонный конус и быстро обнял Каса.  
Губы Кастиэля приоткрылись, а глаза расширились от восхищения. С потолка свисали мерцающие ленты огней, заливая комнату теплым сиянием. Стены были свеже покрашены в глубокий оттенок синего с желтыми вращающимися шарами, плавающими в темноте. В центре комнаты на столе возвышался впечатляющий, пятиярусный торт. Все гости были в халатах и с кистями в руках; их руки и лица были покрыты краской. Его святилище, его мастерская превратилась в его собственную «Звездную ночь».  
— О, боже, — выдохнул Кастиэль. — О, мой бог.  
Он поднял к лицу дрожащие от шока руки и прижал ко рту. Колени тоже дрожали, а окружающее расплывалось от слез. Эти люди, его друзья, подарили ему собственный шедевр Ван Гога.  
— Тебе нравится? — прошептал Дин, обнимая Кастиэля за плечи. Кастиэль медленно кивнул, закрыв глаза.  
— Это прекрасно. Мне нравится. — Кастиэль развернулся и внезапно обнял Дина, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Приятно удивленный Дин улыбнулся и положил руку на затылок Каса. Мгновение Кастиэль собирался с силами, а потом отодвинулся и смахнул слезы с глаз. Он слабо улыбнулся Дину прежде, чем повернулся к остальным в комнате.  
— Большое спасибо. Лучшего подарка и пожелать невозможно. Это так замечательно!  
— Подарок? Я тебя умоляю! Это просто оформление вечеринки! Ты еще ничего не видел! — заявила Анна. Она взяла Кастиэля за руку и подтолкнула в центр комнаты к торту. Доктор Перри притащила стул-стремянку и забралась на нее, чтобы дотянуться до свечей. Она начала зажигать их и все в комнате запели «С Днем Рождения». Пока песня не закончилась, Кастиэль стоял, уставившись в пол, смущенный, что оказался в центре внимания. В конце песни Ким протянула ему первый подарок.  
— Ничего такого особенного, — предупредила она. — Но надеюсь, что тебе понравится.  
Он разорвал блестящую упаковочную бумагу и сорвал крышку коробки. Внутри оказалась акварель моря в рамке, одна из работ Ким. Она заметила, что Кастиэль каждый раз восхищался ею, когда заходил за Ким по дороге на завтрак. Он удивленно поднял глаза.  
— Ким, я не могу принять его, — начал Кастиэль.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, возьми. Передать картину другу означает для меня очень много. Ты будешь ценить ее больше других, а искусством следует дорожить.  
— Спасибо, — Кастиэль прижал картину к груди. — Спасибо большое, она прекрасна.  
Следующей Анна подарила ему синий подарочный пакет, наполненный папиросной бумагой. Переворошив бумагу, внутри он нашел плюшевую игрушку ангела. У него были огненно-рыжие волосы, так похожие на волосы Анны. Он улыбнулся, оценив то, что теперь у него теперь будет своя собственная миниатюрная Анна — хранитель. Он тихо поблагодарил ее.   
Открывание подарков продолжалось и Кастиэль получил больше, чем мог ожидать. Доктор Перри подарила ему книгу по саморазвитию (конечно же), Тим — новый этюдник и набор кистей, Кевин — плакат Эйнштейна, Дастин купил ему календарь с самыми известными работами Ван Гога и даже Аллен преподнес ему пару новых носков.  
Остальные сделали открытку и с гордостью подарили ему. Кастиэль был очень тронут, сколько труда было в нее вложено.  
Последним, но от этого не менее важным был подарок от Дина, протянувшего ему черную продолговатую коробку. Кастиэль взял ее, вопросительно смотря на Дина. Что могло быть внутри? Не желая терять время в догадках, он открыл коробку, в нетерпении разрывая картон. Подарок выпал из разорванной коробки песочно-коричневой смятой горкой на пол. Кастиэль подхватил его и встряхнул, у него в руках был длинный плотный плащ. Когда он был моложе, у него был один такой и он носил его не снимая, пока не потерял, когда его поместили в первую клинику. Большая часть одежды пропала, когда отец отправил ее ему в больницу, но потеря этого плаща разбила ему сердце. Однажды он мимоходом рассказал об этом Дину и сейчас был поражен, что тот запомнил.  
Кастиэль немедленно надел плащ. Воссоединение с чем-то из юности принесло странно незнакомое ощущение радости. Он широко улыбнулся Дину и поблагодарил за подарок.  
— Без проблем, чувак, я рад, что тебе нравится!  
Когда все подарки были открыты, они перешли к торту и играм. Они играли в «прикрепи ослику хвост», вылавливали из воды яблоки и даже пытались играть в Твистер. Этого всего так не хватало Кастиэлю в детстве и сейчас он наслаждался каждым моментом. Он никогда не думал, что будет наслаждаться такой вечеринкой как эта, особенно с людьми, которые его не очень заботили.   
Быстро настала ночь и время расходиться по постелям. Все разошлись по своим комнатам, оставив беспорядок до утра. Кастиэль зашел в их комнату и все еще в плаще плюхнулся на кровать. Он был устал, но доволен.  
— Спасибо еще раз, Дин, за то что устроил все это, — вздохнул Кастиэль.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Я знаю, что вечеринку распланировал ты. Было очень весело и я благодарен.  
— Для тебя что угодно, Кас, — сонно пробормотал Дин.  
На этот раз Кастиэль отрубился быстро: его разум и тело слишком устали, чтобы бодрствовать. Он уснул улыбаясь, завернувшись в плащ и с куклой Анной в руках.


	14. Как прошло падение?

Кастиэль стоял у выхода и нетерпеливо постукивал ногой. Он взглянул на часы, показывавшие четверть первого. Они должны были выехать пятнадцать минут назад, а он был единственным, ждущим на месте встречи! Откровенно говоря, больше всего на свете он ненавидел опаздывать.  
— Где все? — удивился Дин, подходя к Кастиэлю. — Я думал, что буду последним.  
— Почему ты так долго? — требовательно спросил Кастиэль. — Когда я ушел, ты сказал, что будешь следом.  
— Не мог найти свои баскетбольные шорты. Ты видно забыл, как давно у меня была возможность надеть что-либо, кроме этих уродских спортивных штанов, что нам выдают.  
— Думаю, у меня есть идея.  
Кастиэль переступил с ноги на ногу и досадливо вздохнул. Он наконец-то мог покинуть это проклятое место, и даже их сопровождающий не мог появиться вовремя. Естественно, ответственным за поездку назначили Дастина, поэтому ничего удивительного, что она уже трещала по швам. Этот человек не мог нормально завязать шнурки на обуви, что уже говорить о том, чтобы быстро загнать в автобус стадо психически нестабильных «взрослых».  
— Дастин сказал, что ты встречаемся у главного входа в двенадцать, так? — спросил Дин и Кастиэль кивнул. — Тогда какого черта здесь больше никого нет?  
— Простите! — подбегая к ним воскликнула запыхавшаяся Ким, — У меня не оказалось теннисных туфель, поэтому пришлось одолжить у Анны. Я не хотела опаздывать.  
— Все в порядке, Кимми, Не похоже, что ты последняя. Мы все еще ждем Дастина, Аллена, Джорджа, Кевина и Алекса, — пояснил Дин.  
— Как, Джордж и Алекс уже получили льготы на посещение тренажерного зала? Они же попали сюда всего две недели назад? — спросила Ким. Дин пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, но лучше бы им пошевеливать задницами.  
Еще через десять минут неторопливо подошел Дастин с оставшейся частью группы волочившейся позади. Увидев Кевина, решившего, что красно-бело-синяя налобная повязка является признаком хорошего вкуса, Дин чуть не расхохотался. Все остальные выглядели относительно нормально в футболках и шортах.  
— Где, черт побери, вы были?! — взорвался Кастиэль. Дастин с беззаботным видом отмахнулся от него.   
— Я должен был помочь этим парням найти подходящую одежду. У большинства из них не было даже обуви.  
Кастиэль закатил глаза от этой явной лжи. Если у Кевина было время найти разноцветную повязку на лоб, то у всех остальных его должно было быть достаточно, чтобы найти пару гребаных шорт. Скорее всего Дастин пытался уговорить другого санитара поменяться: он ненавидел руководить этими небольшими экскурсиями. И единственная причина, по которой он на это все же согласился была в том, что они не собирались, как обычно, в магазин декоративно-прикладного искусства или библиотеку. Доктор Перри одобрила поездку в ИМКА*.  
— Ну, думаю, мы потеряли достаточно времени. Все в автобус! — скомандовал Дастин. Все повалили из дверей и загрузились в автобус, ожидающий их на круговой дорожке перед клиникой. Дастин забрался на водительское сиденье, пересчитал всех пациентов, чтобы убедиться, что сели все и они поехали.  
На самом деле Кастиэль не был любителем спорта или физических упражнений, но Дин был в таком восторге от возможности поехать в ИМКА, что Кастиэль не смог ему отказать. Кастиэль уже так давно не играл ни в какие виды спорта, что был уверен, что позабыл все правила, но Дин пообещал научить его в процессе. Кастиэль надеялся, что сможет достойно участвовать в том, чтобы они не выбрали, потому что не хотел опозориться. Этого было достаточно на уроках физкультуры в школе.   
Когда они приехали, Дастин сообщил, что они встречаются в четыре у центрального входа и группа разошлась. Ким решил побегать по дорожке, Алекс и Джордж отправились играть в ракетбол, Аллен хотел «покачать железо», а Кевин пошел плавать. На вопрос Дина, с чего бы он хотел начать, Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
— Что хочешь, Дин. Меня не очень интересует спорт.  
— Как насчет баскетбола? Правила довольно простые и играть достаточно легко.  
— Конечно, почему нет?  
После того, как Дин объяснил правила Кастиэлю, он получил мяч на стойке регистрации и они отправились в спортзал, чтобы сыграть один на один. Дин слегка подрастерял навыки, но после нескольких разогревающих бросков, он уже чувствовал себя уверенно. Однако у Кастиэля дела шли не так хорошо. Из десяти тренировочных бросков он не попал ни одного раза. Дин встал позади него и взял за запястье, придавая руке правильный угол и объясняя важность движения. Кастиэль попытался снова и на этот раз попал.  
— Отличный бросок, Кас! Видишь, я же говорил тебе, что все дело в запястье!  
Кастиэль улыбнулся и повел мяч. Теперь пошла серьезная игра. Некоторое время Дин был впереди на несколько пунктов. Как только появлялась возможность, он отбирал мяч у Кастиэля и легко забрасывал в корзину. Но вскоре Кастиэль научился лучше защищаться и сделал несколько удачных бросков. Они шли уже почти ноздря в ноздрю и игра накалялась. Кастиэль не особо любил конкурировать, но ему хотелось увидеть выражение ревности в глазах Дина, когда он выиграет и это заставляло его играть серьезно.  
Кастиэль был перед Дином, размахивая руками перед его лицом, чтобы заблокировать бросок мяча в корзину. Дин попытался обойти его, но Кастиэль передвинулся с ним. Дину это быстро надоело и все закончилось тем, что он, пытаясь прорваться мимо Кастиэля в итоге толкнул его на пол и, споткнувшись рухнул сверху. Он приземлился на Кастиэля с глухим звуком, их руки и ноги переплелись. Оба были потными и тяжело дышали. Дин встретился взглядом с Кастиэлем и на секунду его сердце замерло в груди. Он встал и протянул Кастиэлю руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Чувствуя смущение он отвернулся и извинился за то, что сбил Кастиэля.  
— Все… все в порядке, — тихо пробормотал Кастиэль, чувствуя как щеки заливает румянцем.  
— Эй, Винчестер! Новак! Пора в душ! Мы уезжаем через двадцать минут! — позвал Дастин, просунув голову в спортзал. Кастиэль кивнул, а Дин отмахнулся от него.  
— Тогда, ну, нам лучше отправиться в раздевалку, — сказал Кастиэль.   
— Ага, верно, — согласился Дин.  
Идя в раздевалку оба избегали смотреть друг на друга и выбрали кабинки на противоположных концах душевой комнаты. Дин быстро ополоснулся, надеясь, что сможет обсушиться, одеться и вернуться в автобус до того, как Кастиэль выйдет из душа. Он только успел натянуть шорты, когда появился Кастиэль с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер. Его живот был на удивление в тонусе, с дорожкой волос, начинающейся от пупка и исчезающей под полотенцем. Сердце Дина снова замерло, прежде чем заколотиться с удвоенной силой. Он даже не замечал, что пялится, пока Кастиэль не кашлянул. Дин повернулся, чтобы натянуть ботинки и спрятать пылающее лицо. Может быть здесь просто внезапно стало жарко, подумал Дин.  
К большому удивлению Дастина, Кастиэль и Дин появились последними. По дороге домой они усадили Ким между собой, продолжая избегать зрительного контакта. Когда Ким спросила Дина в чем дело, он сказал, что пылающие щеки тут не при чем. Она повернулась спросить Кастиэля, но тот только покачал головой, его щеки тоже покраснели.  
Что бы ни случилось, Ким решила, что что-то изменилось между двумя мужчинами. Может, они, наконец, были готовы признать, что их долгие и пристальные взгляды друг на друга вызваны не только любопытством?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я далеко не уверена в правильном переводе аббревиатуры, но других идей у меня нет. Может быть есть кто-то, кто подскажет правильный перевод. Могу лишь еще предположить, что, возможно еще так называется какая-то сеть спортивных комплексов в США.
> 
> * ИМКА (YMCA, от англ. Young Men’s Christian Association — «Юношеская христианская ассоциация») — молодёжная волонтерская организация. Стала известна благодаря организации детских лагерей. Основана в Лондоне в 1844 году Джорджем Вильямсом (1821—1905), насчитывает около 45 млн участников в более чем 130 странах мира.


	15. Счастливых (на этот раз) праздников

Лето и осень пролетели незаметно и уже полным ходом приближалась зима. Дин и Кастиэль были заняты, работая с доктором Перри, иногда даже на совместных занятиях трудовой терапии. Поездки в ИМКА стали еженедельными, хотя теперь под руководством Анны. Инцидентов с падением больше не повторялось. В последние месяцы свободное время было разбавлено рисованием, баскетболом, AC/DC и вечерами просмотров фильмов. Однако, последнее время они проводили занимаясь украшением к праздникам и увлекаясь предпраздничной атмосферой. День благодарения прошел как по маслу, в гости даже приехали Сэм и Бальтазар. Кастиэль провел большую часть ужина, болтая с Сэмом, таким образом заполняя пробелы, которыми не хотел делиться Дин. Сэм был счастлив видеть, что его брат ведет себя как нормальный человек не только с ним. Со всеми похвалами и комплиментами, что осыпал его Сэм, Кас начал чувствовать, как его жизнь начинает складываться в одно целое.  
Рождество было уже не за горами и Кастиэлю было все труднее держаться за свой новообретенный оптимизм. В доме Новак рождество всегда было напряженным. Это был единственный день в году, когда Люцифер переступал порог дома своего детства и терпел горящие отцовские взгляды. И, хотя Кастиэль ценил этот жест, он откровенно ненавидел, когда Люцифер приходил в гости. Он ненавидел ходить на цыпочках вокруг отца и внимательно следить за каждым сказанным словом; всякий раз, когда приходил старший брат, его отец был еще более раздраженным, чем обычно. Не проходило и года без того, чтобы на Кастиэля не орали, или не швыряли в него чем-нибудь через всю комнату. Гнев, который отец не осмеливался показывать Люциферу, он с радостью обрушивал на Кастиэля.   
И все же Кастиэль был полон решимости в этом году взять от праздника все самое лучшее. Он месяцами раздумывал, что подарить Дину, желая отплатить за прекрасный подарок на день рождения. И, в поездке по магазинам, одобренной доктором Перри, он нашел что искал. Он бродил по одному из многочисленных ювелирных магазинов торгового центра, когда заметил его: изящного ангела из чистого серебра, висящего на тонкой цепочке. У ангела, прижавшего руки к бокам, были широко распростертые блестящие крылья из оникса, словно он вот-вот сорвется в полет. Он выглядел хрупким и все же сильным, противоречие, которое по его мнению, Дину бы понравилось.  
И вот Кастиэль сидел в комнате отдыха около вечнозеленой рождественской ели, взволнованный и напряженный. Он и Дин решили обменяться подарками вечером, а не утром, согласно семейной традиции Дина. Дин усадил его около дерева и исчез, обещая вернуться через секунду, он просто хотел принести подарок Кастиэля. Это было уже несколько минут назад.  
Хотя Кастиэль и не был в восторге от Рождества, он очень хотел увидеть реакцию Дина на свой подарок. Что-то такое было в маленьком ангеле. Возможно, в черных крыльях, или изящном лице, или уверенной позе, но Кастиэль решил, что Дину определенно нужен ангел-хранитель, чтобы защищать его, как ловец снов оберегал Кастиэля.   
Прошло еще несколько минут, когда Дин наконец-то появился из коридора и сел рядом с Кастиэлем. В слегка дрожащих руках он держал маленькую черную коробочку. Кастиэль понял, что нервничает не он один.  
— Я начну первым, — предложил Кастиэль, протягивая маленький синий мешочек, который сжимал в руке. Дин взял его, прежде чем протянуть коробочку Кастиэлю.  
— Как насчет открыть одновременно? — предложил Дин. Кастиэль кивнул. — Ладно. Раз, два… три!  
Дин раскрыл мешочек, пока Кастиэль возился с защелкой на коробочке. Наконец он справился с ней, глубоко вздохнул и откинул крышку. У Кастиэля упала челюсть, когда он увидел подарок.   
— Дин, я не могу принять это, — сказал Кастиэль, пытаясь приглушить изумление. В коробочке лежал амулет, без которого Кастиэль Дина еще ни разу не видел. Он всегда был на его шее, он даже спал, не снимая его. Кастиэль вспомнил, как Дин рассказывал ему, что много лет назад получил в подарок от брата, в знак признательности за то, что Дин позаботился о нем в одну рождественскую ночь. Это было самое ценное, чем он владел.  
— О боже, Кас, это потрясающе! — воскликнул Дин, игнорируя протесты Кастиэля. Он поднял подвеску, ангел покачивался с каждым движением. Он немного понаблюдал, а потом надел цепочку через голову и поправил на шее. — Мне очень нравится!  
— Я рад, но… я не могу принять это. Сэм подарил его тебе, это твой любимый амулет. Я не могу…  
— Эй, я отдал его тебе по определенной причине, понятно? Сэмми подарил его мне за то, что я заботился о нем и был рядом с ним. А в последние месяцы ты был рядом со мной. Черт, за то время, что я тебя знаю, я никогда не был в лучшем психическом состоянии. Я больше не чувствую себя психом, понимаешь? Ты не смотришь на меня как на психопата, когда я говорю, что не заслуживаю быть здесь. Ты просто говоришь мне, что это неправда. Честно, чувак, я не знаю, где бы я был без тебя. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-нибудь, что выражало бы мою признательность. Я знаю, что не говорю этого вслух, но я очень благодарен, что у меня есть такой друг как ты, Кастиэль.  
Кастиэль пораженно молчал. Он не мог возражать против таких доводов. Поэтому он просто улыбнулся и повесил амулет себе на шею. Он сжал медную голову, благодарный за добрые слова Дина.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кастиэль.  
— Кстати, где ты его нашел? — спросил Дин, показывая на ангела.  
— Во время одной групповой поездки по магазинам. Я бродил по ювелирному отделу, когда увидел его и подумал о тебе. Я просто знал, что он должен быть твоим. Я подумал, возможно… он похож на ангела-хранителя. Так что у тебя всегда будет кто-то, присматривающий за тобой.  
— Лично я думаю, что он чем-то похож на тебя, Кас. Я имею в виду, если бы ты был ангелом. — В теплом взгляде Дина, кинутом на Кастиэля, блеснула влага. Словно озера яркой мерцающей зелени расплавленных сапфиров. — Мне хотелось бы думать, что ты всегда заботишься обо мне.  
Щеки Кастиэля вспыхнули и ему захотелось отвернуться, но он не стал. Вместо этого он наклонился ближе, его нос был в нескольких дюймах от носа Дина. Он чувствовал теплое, сладкое дыхание Дина на лице. Запах кожи, корицы, сахара и чего-то, присущего только Дину, что привлекало его, заставляя хотеть полностью окунуться в него. Но Кастиэль лишь улыбнулся и крепко обнял.  
— Я всегда буду присматривать за тобой, — выдохнул Кастиэль, сжимая Дина. — И всегда буду прикрывать тебя.  
И без слов было понятно, что обещание было обоюдным. Каждый отдал бы жизнь за другого, отдал бы все ради друга. Их связь переросла дружбу, став несколько иной. И именно в этот момент оба осознали это. С этого момента оба знали, что уже никогда не будут целыми один без другого.


	16. Так делают люди

К большому удивлению Кастиэля Рождество прошло мирно и приятно. Он получил подарки от доктора Перри, Анны, Кима и Бальтазара (в основном, художественные принадлежности), открытки от других пациентов и санитаров. Им был подан праздничный ужин, которым особо наслаждался Дин: жареный окорок с начинкой, картофель, и, конечно же, яблочный пирог. В целом, праздник удался.  
На очереди был Новый Год. Кастиэль раньше никогда не понимал шумихи вокруг этого праздника, но теперь взволнованно ждал, чтобы встретить его со своим лучшим другом. Он чувствовал, что это станет свежим стартом, новым началом и мечтал воспользоваться этим. Он хотел взять все от нового года и стать лучше. Быть более открытым, дающим и более всего, честным. Он стремился стать тем, кем мог бы гордиться в новом году.  
Дин смотрел на Новый Год менее философски. Он видел в этом возможность не спать, пока не погаснут последние огни и создавать много шума противными дудками. Однако, по просьбе Кастиэля, он написал список обещаний на следующий год. Он собирался сделать как минимум двадцать ловцов снов, покинуть Блю-Грасс и найти свое собственное место. Кастиэль был впечатлен его амбициями.   
В канун Нового Года повара решили не подавать ужин, а приготовить шведский стол с фастфудом. Мини бургеры, барбекю, венские сосиски, колбаски, сэндвичи с говядиной и сальса — лишь немногое из того, что было на столах. Дин был убежден, что умер и попал на небеса.  
— О, боже, Кас, у них есть даже миниатюрные пироги! Посмотри на него, он такой маленький! — взволнованно сказал Дин, протягивая крошечный вишневый пирог. Он был всего около трех дюймов* в диаметре. — Я съем их все.  
— Оставь и другим, Дин, — строго сказала Ким, выхватывая пирог из рук Дина.  
— Эй, это мое! — заныл Дин. Ким нахально улыбнулась и ушла к играм. Кастиэль усмехнулся над их ребячеством.  
— Так что именно мы будем делать сегодня вечером? — спросил Кастиэль. Он никогда не бывал на новогодних вечеринках. Дин пожал плечами, положив несколько пирогов на свою тарелку.  
— Ну, большинство людей играют в игры и слушают музыку, все в этом роде до пяти минут до полуночи. Тогда все собираются у телевизора, разговаривают и ждут, когда упадет шар*.  
— Почему? Какое значение имеет этот шар?  
— Чувак, я точно не знаю. Это просто традиция. Ты сидишь и смотришь как он падает, а когда он упал, ты кричишь и орешь и бац — уже новый год.   
— Это довольно странная традиция, — прокомментировал Кастиэль.  
— Я и не сказал, что в ней есть смысл, я просто объяснил, что тебе следует делать. Нам еще полтора часа надо убить. Хочешь поиграть в карты или во что другое? — предложил Дин.  
— Конечно, только расскажи мне правила. Очередное занятие, в котором я еще не участвовал.  
— Как и все остальное, Кас, я не против показать тебе, что делать. Ты как ребенок: я уже привык всегда вводить тебя в курс дела.  
Дин и Кастиэль присоединились к Кевину и Джорджу за карточным столом. Они решили сыграть в покер, используя крендельки в качестве фишек. Настоящие игры на деньги были против правил, но все равно большая часть правил уже была нарушена. Кевин и Дин были, безусловно, лучшими в группе: они умели блефовать и пудрить мозги. Кастиэль же с трудом понимал ход игры. У него не очень хорошо получалось держать лиц. Они буквально могли прочитать его карты по его выражению. Не говоря уже о том, что он несколько раз называл свой расклад вслух, чтобы Дин помог ему решить, стоит ли сбросить карты или нет. Покер был игрой тонкостей и лжи, а Кастиэль не был хорош ни в том, ни в другом.  
И все же Кастиэлю нравилось играть и слушать истории Дина, которые тот рассказывал, сдавая карты. Он рассказал им, как застрял на дереве во время охоты на оленя, потому что залез слишком высоко и настолько перепугался, что не решался спуститься вниз. Еще он рассказал о нескольких средних школах, что он посещал, и паршивых номерах в мотелях, которые снимал его отец. Он говорил о Сэме и даже обмолвился о своей маме. Кастиэль все еще не знал, почему Мэри не было на фотографии, потому что, когда бы он не поднимал эту тему, Дин закрывался и переставал разговаривать. Кас не хотел давить на него и заставлять делиться тем, о чем он не хотел говорить.  
Кевин и Джордж тоже рассказали о своей жизни дома. Кевин был очень умный и слишком перегруженный школьник, мечтающий поступить в школу лиги плюща. Кастиэль чувствовал, что если бы тот не сорвался за день до экзаменов, то мог бы быть легко принят в любой колледж, в какой бы не обратился. Но Кевин был здесь, гнил в психиатрической больнице, потому что не мог взять под контроль свое чертово ОКР. Парень был способен на многое, но болезнь сдерживала его. Из того, что рассказал им Кевин, это повлияло не только на его школьную жизнь, но и личную. За прошлый год из-за болезни он потерял большую часть своих друзей. Он был так одержим, чтобы быть совершенным и чтобы все вокруг было идеальным, что забыл, как общаться и дружить. Из-за этого он даже потерял свою девушку.  
История Джорджа была попроще. Он вырос в провинциальном городке с родителями и сестрой. Был середнячком в школе и спорте. Работал на нормальной работе и имел обычных друзей. Его жизнь была обычной, как американский яблочный пирог… за исключением того, что он был геем. Поскольку оба родителя были крайне традиционными и религиозными, он решил не рассказывать им о своей ориентации, покуда живет в доме. Но однажды мать вошла к нему в спальню, когда он занимался тем самым со своим парнем, думая, что она на работе. Ну, у него не было особого выбора, кроме как признаться. Когда в тот же вечер об инциденте узнал отец Джорджа, он был в ярости. Он избил Джорджа почти до полусмерти и буквально выбросил его на улицу. Если бы не проповедник, случайно нашедший его лежащим в канаве, он вполне мог бы умереть.  
Теперь Джорджу было много лучше. Он боролся с ПТСР* и учился принимать себя таким, какой он есть. Он узнал, что быть геем не меняет того, кем он был и кем мог стать. Он все еще был хорошим человеком, а его родители были неправы.  
Кастиэль и Дин были до предела возмущены тем, как поступили с Джорджем его родители. Оба считали, что быть геем — недостаточная причина, чтобы причинить вред собственному ребенку, особенно такому милому и вежливому, как Джордж. От такого лицемерия Кастиэлю захотелось что-нибудь ударить, и сильно. Тот факт, что кто-то думал, что религия является предлогом причинить кому-то вред, особенно по поводу сексуальности, приводило его в ярость. Он был уверен, что если бы бог существовал, он не хотел бы, чтобы его творения судили по такой мелочи, как выбор с кем спать.  
Они играли в покер, пока Анна не позвала их рассаживаться у телевизора. Как Дин и предсказал, было ровно без пяти двенадцать. Кевин и Джордж заняли последние два места на диване, а Дин и Кастиэль встали рядом с Ким и Тимом. Когда они подошли, Тим тихо жевал бутерброд.  
— Эй, народ, не против, если мы присоединимся? Анна сказала, что мы все должны смотреть, как падает шар, — сказал Дин.  
— Ах, ну я полагаю, раз вы должны… — застонала Ким, изображая досаду. А потом широко иронично улыбнулась.  
— Ким, ты обещала себе что-нибудь в новом году? — спросил Кастиэль.  
— Не так, чтобы очень. Ну, очевидные вещи, типа быть лучшим человеком, похудеть на пять фунтов*, но ничего новаторского. А что? У тебя есть цели?  
— Я хотел бы быть более открытым и честным. Хочу больше отдавать и стараться быть лучшим другом. Просто хочу стать таким, чтобы я мог гордиться собой.   
— Думаю, тебе уже есть, чем гордиться, Кас. Посмотри на себя! Ты чертовски потрясающий художник, умеешь играть в пинг-понг, как никто другой и ты действительно хороший парень, — заверил Дин. Кастиэль криво улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — уточнил он.  
— Внимание все! Двадцать секунд до полуночи! Давайте считать вместе! — крикнула Анна. — Готовы?  
Все наклонились к телевизору, в комнате гудело от волнения. Как только цифры достигли десяти, они начали обратный отсчет.  
— Десять… девять… восемь… семь… шесть… пять… четыре… три… два… один! С новым годом! — громко закричали все. Дин принялся дудеть, Ким аплодировала, а журналист в телевизоре подбросил свою шляпу в воздух. Камера переместилась на зрителей на Таймс-Сквер, где многие целовались в честь нового года.  
— Ким? — прошептал Кастиэль, потянув ее за рукав. — Почему люди в телевизоре целуются?  
— Так делают в новогоднюю ночь! Когда часы бьют полночь, ты целуешь человека, которого любишь! — объяснила Ким.  
— Понял, — кивнул Кастиэль.  
Он повернулся к Дину, все еще дующему в свою дудку и отвел раздражающее приспособление от его губ. Он широко улыбнулся, а потом наклонился и прижался губами к губам Дина. Дин удивленно, счастливо вздохнул и поцеловал в ответ. Словно электрическая искра желания проскочила между ними, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику Кастиэля. Он положил дрожащую руку Дину на шею, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Это было быстро и целомудренно, но от поцелуя сердце Кастиэля колотилось и нервы гудели. На своем языке он чувствовал вкус вишневого пирога, который ранее ел Дин.  
— Что это было? — воскликнул Дин, когда Кастиэль отодвинулся.  
— Это то, что делают в новогоднюю ночь, разве нет? Ты целуешь того, кого любишь? — выдохнул Кастиэль.  
Дин хотел поправить его, сказать что эта традиция только для пар, но не мог найти слов. Он не мог указать на ошибку, что заставила его дрожать; это казалось неправильным.  
— Да, да, полагаю так и делают, — согласился Дин.  
Это было то самое? Дин любил Кастиэля? По ощущениям, которые вызвал в нем поцелуй, Дин был готов поспорить, что да, любил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — 7,62 см  
> * — Нового́дний шар на Таймс-сквер (англ. Times Square Ball) — шар времени, расположенный на здании 1 на Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке. Он играет одну из ключевых ролей в праздновании Нового года на этой улице. Каждый год 31 декабря в 23:59 по местному времени шар спускается с 23-метровой высоты по особому флагштоку. Нижней точки шар достигает в полночь, что символизирует наступление Нового года.  
> * — Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР, «вьетнамский синдром», «афганский синдром» и т. п.) — тяжёлое психическое состояние, которое возникает в результате единичной или повторяющихся психотравмирующих ситуаций, как, например, участие в военных действиях, тяжёлая физическая травма, сексуальное насилие, либо угроза смерти. При ПТСР группа характерных симптомов, таких как психопатологические переживания, избегание либо выпадение памяти о травмирующих событиях и высокий уровень тревожности сохраняется на протяжении более месяца после психологической травмы.  
> * — примерно 2,3 кг


	17. Давай не будем ходить вокруг да около

Дин огляделся и, к его облегчению, казалось, никто не заметил поцелуя. Он был так поглощен моментом, что забыл, насколько здесь не приветствовались романтические отношения… Конечно, если эти отношения станут романтическими, напомнил он себе. Кастиэль оказался настолько странным и наивным человеком, что Дин не был полностью уверен, что поцелуй означал для обоих одно и тоже. Он должен был поговорить с Кастиэлем об этом и немедленно, но комната была переполнена. Это определенно был один из тех редких трогательных моментов, которым Дин не хотел делиться с кучей больных на голову.   
— Эй, Кас? Мы можем вернуться в нашу комнату? — тихо сказал Дин на ухо Кастиэлю, и тот коротко кивнул. Как только они собрались уйти, к ним подскочила Ким.  
— Куда идете, парни? — весело спросила она.  
— О, ну, Кас немного устал. Сама знаешь, он не король вечеринок и ему уже давно пора спать. Увидимся утром, Кимми, — объяснил Дин, выпихивая Каса за дверь. — Спокойной ночи.  
Прежде чем Ким успела запротестовать, Дин и сам выскользнул за дверь. Кастиэль уже шел к их комнате, и Дину пришлось бегом догонять его. Кастиэль первым подошел к их двери и оставил открытой, чтобы Дин мог зайти. Дин тихо закрыл дверь и повернулся посмотреть на Кастиэля. Он так нервничал, что скрутило желудок, а в голове плавали бесчисленные «что, если». Что, если поцелуй был просто шуткой? Что, если Кастиэль был действительно таким невежественным и не понимал, что это значит? Что, если, когда он сказал, что любит Дина, он имел в виду «люблю тебя как брата и целовать твое лицо просто прикольно»?  
Но даже при всех этих предположениях, что-то в синих глазах Кастиэля сказало Дину, что он имел в виду именно то, что сказал и что в его действиях была цель. И хотя он был ужасно напуган, Дин знал, что он должен был открыто поговорить с другом о том, что только что произошло. Он не мог провести остаток своей жизни, задаваясь вопросом, что именно имел в виду Кастиэль, мазнув губами по его губам.   
— Дин, ты выглядишь взволнованным. Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил Кастиэль. — Я сделал что-то, что тебя расстроило?  
— Н-нет, Кас, ты ничего не сделал. Но я не могу не задаться вопросом… ну… что именно ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что любишь меня.  
На лице Кастиэля появилось замешательство. — Это значит, что я сильно забочусь о тебе, Дин. Конечно, ты знаешь, что такое эмоции.  
— Конечно, но я не это имел в виду.  
— А что ты имеешь в виду? — Кастиэль сделал шаг к Дину, ища ответы в выражении его лица.  
— Я имею в виду, ну, если ты это имел в виду… как, в смысле, по-братски, — наконец выдавил Дин, стиснув зубы.   
— Если ты спрашиваешь меня, сказал ли я это платонически… Честно говоря, я не уверен, что ты хочешь услышать. Но нет, я не имел в виду «по-братски», как ты выразился. Я хотел сказать, что искренне влюблен в тебя, Дин Винчестер. Я не знаю, как этот факт повлияет на нашу дружбу, но мне казалось, что у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как признаться тебе. Как долго один может скрывать от другого такой большой секрет, когда они так часто видятся? Мы с тобой проводим большую часть времени вместе и этот секрет душит, — четко и уверенно ответил Кастиэль. — Сказать по чести, я понятия не имею, что ты чувствуешь ко мне. В какие-то дни я уверен, что ты ответишь на мои чувства, а в другие — убежден, что ты не хочешь от меня ничего, кроме дружбы. Надеюсь ли я, что ты чувствуешь то же самое? Конечно, да. Но я не жду этого от тебя. Я знаю, что мне нечего предложить. Я знаю, что со мной сложно и трудно иметь дело… — бессвязная речь Кастиэля прервалась, когда Дин заткнул его рот поцелуем. Пальцы Дина запутались в его волосах, притягивая к себе невозможно близко. Тела прижались друг к другу, и между ними словно проскочила электрическая искра, вырвавшая голодный стон из горла Кастиэля. Прежде чем потерять голову от желания, Дин разорвал поцелуй. Его рука все еще крепко лежала на затылке Кастиэля, держа его так, чтобы тот смотрел Дину в глаза.  
— Послушай меня, Кас. Ты — лучшее, что когда-либо случалось в моей жизни, и если ты хоть на одну гребаную секунду думаешь, что я тебя не люблю, то ты сумасшедший. Я знаю толк в хорошем, и это, что происходит прямо сейчас, наверное, одно из самого лучшего, что я когда-либо знал, — заверил Дин. Взгляд его зеленых глаз был сосредоточен и пылок. — Я люблю тебя, понятно? Даже не смей думать, что это не так.  
Кастиэль молча уставился на Дина, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы говорить. С самого первого момента, когда Кастиэль увидел Дина, он знал, что тот особенный. Что-то в том, как он держал себя, как говорил, — отличало его от всех остальных. И чем больше Кастиэль узнавал его, тем больше он понимал, насколько правильным было его первое впечатление. Дин прошел через невыносимые, невыразимые трудности, но он все еще высоко держал голову. У него был нерушимый, неподкупный дух, восхитительная душа, которая затмила душу любого другого человека, которого Кастиэль когда-либо встречал. И вот он был здесь, лицом к лицу с этим фантастическим человеком, который говорил ему, что любит в ответ. Что он мог на это сказать?  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Кастиэль, и улыбнулся дрожащими губами.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Дин, притягивая Кастиэля в теплые объятия. Он обвил руками Дина за талию и уткнулся ему в плечо, вдыхая запах корицы, кожи и сахара, аромат Дина, дома.  
Всю свою жизнь Кастиэль был изгоем. Он был странным в школе, бунтарь дома, сложный случай в Блю-Грасс… Но здесь, в объятиях Дина, он был просто Кастиэль. Просто был собой и этого было достаточно. Дин принял его недостатки, хреновое прошлое, и это было тем, чего у него никогда не было. И если одно было точно, так это то, что Кастиэль никогда не захочет это отпустить: не это ощущение принадлежности и, конечно же, не Дина.


	18. Свободная птица

— Привет, мальчики! — воскликнула доктор Перри в пятницу утром, когда Дин и Кастиэль вошли в ее кабинет. — У меня для вас потрясающая новость!  
Садясь, мужчины обменялись вопросительными взглядами. Доктор Перри села на край своего стола, нависнув над ними. Она широко улыбалась, а глаза были ясными, словно она наконец выспалась. Она выглядела настолько счастливой, что Кастиэль предположил: либо они получат еще больше финансирования, либо сам господь пришел ночью к доктору Перри и дал ей миллион долларов. Ее радость была почти пугающей.  
— Так расскажите нам! — потребовал Дин, закинув ногу на ногу.  
— Хорошо, хорошо! Итак, как вы знаете, вы оба добились поразительного прогресса за последние пару месяцев. Мы смогли поставить вам обоим диагноз, назначить план лечения, и, кажется, случилось чудо. Консультанты по вашим делам заметили впечатляющий объем работы, которую вы проделали, и коллективно решили, что вы готовы покинуть Блю-Грасс!  
Доктор Перри с нетерпением ждала их реакции, но ее встретило молчание. Кастиэль и Дин смотрели на ее безучастно, и их замешательство медленно перерастало в панику, когда они поняли, что означала эта информация. Они покидали Блю-Грасс, что в свою очередь означало расставание друг с другом.  
— Что? — слабо спросил Кастиэль.  
— Я сказала, что вы покидаете Блю-Грасс, Кастиэль! Разве это не потрясающая новость? — улыбка доктора Перри угасла. — Ведь это хорошие новости, разве не так?  
— И куда мы пойдем? Вы же не выбрасываете нас на улицу? Касу некуда идти! Он годами не разговаривал со своей семьей, вы не можете просто выбросить нас! — воскликнул Дин.  
— Успокойся, Дин! Мы вас не вышвыриваем! Ты же не думаешь, что мы позволим этому случиться? Мы отправляем вас в реабилитационный центр! Таким образом вы сможете приспособиться к повседневной жизни, все еще находясь под наблюдением. Вы будете жить там шесть месяцев, что даст вам время, чтобы найти работу и создать условия для жизни. Мы все тщательно продумали. Уверяю, мы не поместим вас в нестабильную обстановку, — успокоила доктор Перри.  
Мужчины снова переглянулись, задаваясь одним и тем же вопросом. Когда глаза Кастиэля расширялись, а губы сжимались, Дин знал, что ему страшно.  
— Хорошо, мы поедем туда вместе? — спросил Дин.  
— Если вы не хотите, чтобы вас разделяли, то да, вы поедете в один дом. Обычно мы так не делаем, но ваши консультанты и я лично чувствовали, что вам пошло бы на пользу продолжать ту же систему взаимодействия. Вас волновал этот момент? — ответом было облегчение, проступившее на лице Кастиэля.   
— Ну, разве это не очаровательно! Вы двое действительно друзья до конца, не так ли?  
Дин нервно рассмеялся, наконец поняв, что это на самом деле фантастическая новость. Он не просто покидал эту проклятую клинику, но и собирался забрать Кастиэля с собой.  
— Чувак, это здорово! — заорал Дин, хлопнув Кастиэля по руке. — Мы наконец-то вырвемся из этого места!  
Кастиэль улыбнулся так, что у него заболели щеки. После двух десятилетий регламентированной жизни, он наконец-то был свободен! Конечно, было страшно: он покидал все, что стало ему привычно в последние двадцать лет. Но он вступал в новую, захватывающую жизнь с Дином, и предвкушение этого смягчало панику, рождающуюся в животе.   
— Через несколько месяцев мы будем свободными людьми, — улыбаясь, сказал Кастиэль.  
— Так и есть! Дом находится в городе, прямо на углу главной улицы, поэтому вы будете недалеко от всех важных мест. Я устроила так, чтобы вы смогли остаться там завтра вечером — посмотреть, подходит ли он вам. Если все будет в порядке, вы можете переехать в следующую субботу, — сообщила им доктор Перри.  
— Всего через неделю? Боже, это действительно скоро! Нам осталось всего семь дней в этой адской дыре! — обрадовался Дин, и доктор Перри кинула на него испепеляющий взгляд. — Я имею в виду, мы определенно будем скучать по этому прекрасному заведению и образцовому персоналу.  
Доктор Перри закатила глаза и Дин счастливо рассмеялся. — Но на самом деле, мы будем скучать по вам, доктор Перри. Вы так много сделали для нас и без вас все будет по-другому.  
— Спасибо, Дин, для меня это много значит. Честно говоря, вы двое были самыми разочаровывающими и раздражающими случаями, которые у меня когда-либо были, но также и самыми плодотворными. Тот факт, что вы уже несколько месяцев контролируете собственную жизнь, является невероятно важной вехой, особенно для тебя, Кастиэль. Я уже почти потеряла надежду на твое выздоровление, а потом ты повернулся и показал мне, на что действительно способен. Ты преодолел ПТСР и депрессию и стал замечательным человеком. Я очень горжусь вами обоими.  
Дин и Кастиэль наслаждались похвалой доктора Перри, радуясь редкому моменту ее доброжелательности. Все это время она была очень строга к ним, протаскивая их через воспоминания и заставляя противостоять прошлому, но все это окупилось. Они наконец-то поправляются, благодаря ей.  
— Мне хотелось бы думать, что выздоровление — моя заслуга, но если честно, вы, мальчики, сделали всю работу. Вы открылись и научились справляться со своим прошлым. Вы защищались о тех, кто плохо обращался с вами и противостояли им. Вы научились справляться и создали новые способы поддерживать себя. Я не могу отнести это на свой счет, потому что вы сделали это сами, — сказала доктор Перри со слезами на глазах. — Для меня честь называть вас своими пациентами.  
— Ах, док, не плачьте из-за меня, — выдохнул Дин, вставая и заключая женщину в объятия. — Вы размягчели к старости.   
— Ох, цыц, Винчестер, не разрушай момент. Кастиэль, лучше обними меня! — плача, ответила доктор Перри. Кастиэль немедленно подчинился и присоединился к обнимашкам.  
— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, мальчики, — отстранилась доктор Перри. — Мне нужно закончить бумажную работу, а вам — подготовиться к групповой терапии. Увидимся чуть позже.  
— Увидимся, док, — промычал Дин по дороге к двери.  
— До свидания, доктор Перри, — улыбаясь, сказал Кастиэль, следуя за Дином.  
— Ты можешь поверить в это, Кас? Мы не только выберемся отсюда, но даже вместе! Кажется, в этот раз судьба на моей стороне! — закричал Дин, когда они оказались в коридоре.  
— Если судьба существует, кажется, она хотела, чтобы наши пути пересеклись, — согласился Кастиэль.  
Возможно, парни наконец-то получат то, что заслужили. В конце концов они нашли все, что им было нужно, друг в друге: дом, друга, любовника и, самое главное, принятие.


	19. На нашем пути к свободе

На следующий день, в шесть утра, Дин и Кастиэль упаковались на заднем сидении машины доктора Перри. Они ждали (довольно нетерпеливо), пока она закончит разъяснять Дастину распорядок дня, чтобы можно было ехать. Пробежав по всему списку мероприятий и назначений, запланированных для каждого пациента, она, наконец-то, скользнула за руль. Взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, она улыбнулась.  
— Готовы посмотреть свой новый дом? — спросила доктор Перри, вставляя ключ в замок зажигания. Оба кивнули. — Тогда ладно, поехали!  
От Блю-Грасс до города было два часа езды. По дороге смотреть было не на что: окружающий пейзаж состоял, в основном, из деревьев и плоских, широких полей. Дину, Касу и доктору Перри приходилось развлекать друг друга. Первый час они играли в «Я — шпион», но вскоре у них закончились предметы для шпионажа. После того, как Кас правильно угадал объект Дина три раза подряд (каждый раз это было другое дерево), они решили поговорить о новом жилье.  
Доктор Перри рассказала, что как и в клинике. В доме было ограниченное количество мест, так что мужчины будут делить комнату. А после первой проведенной там недели они смогут свободно передвигаться до тех пор, пока регистрируются уходя и по возвращении. Также они смогут одеваться как пожелают (никаких больше больничных спортивных штанов!) и даже смотреть фильмы с ограничением R*! Ура, с ними наконец-то обращались как со взрослыми!  
Даже до того, как Кастиэля госпитализировали, ему не давали столько свободы. Он с трудом мог сдержать волнение: ведь, наконец, он принимал столько много решений в таком широком спектре его жизни. Когда они приехали, он почти побежал внутрь, ему было невероятно интересно познакомиться со своим новым домом.  
Управляющая, Карен, была рада показать им все. Сначала она отвела их в комнату, чтобы они смогли оставить свои сумки, прежде чем начать экскурсию. Дом был довольной большой: двенадцать спален (каждую делили два однополых пациента), офис, гостиная, игровая, библиотека, кухня, две ванные комнаты и прачечная. От пациентов ожидалось, что они сами будут стирать, готовить себе еду и еженедельно выполнять порученные им обязанности по дому, объяснила Карен. По ее словам, именно так они «зарабатывали себе на жизнь».  
После экскурсии Карен и доктор Перри извинились и ушли в офис, чтобы заполнить документы, оставив парней в комнате. Кастиэль и Дин обменялись восторженными взглядами и расплылись в улыбке.  
— Мы действительно выходим! — Кастиэль издал счастливый возглас. — Как только мы закончим с этим последним этапом лечения, мы свободны, Дин!  
— Я знаю, это так будоражит! Но… ну… что ты будешь делать, когда мы тут закончим? Ты собираешься домой? — спросил Дин, и выражение его лица помрачнело.  
— Какой у меня дом, Дин? Тот, в котором я вырос, уже давно перестал быть моим. Я должен создать свой. Я собираюсь получить работу, найти жилище, построить собственную жизнь… — Кастиэль умолк, когда заметил, что радостное возбуждение Дина угасает. — И, конечно же, ты можешь присоединиться ко мне. Ты дал мне смелость начать новую жизнь. Я хотел бы построить ее… с тобой.  
На этот ответ улыбка Дина снова вспыхнула, словно двухсотваттная лампочка. Он жестом поманил Кастиэля к кровати, на которой сидел, и, когда тот подошел ближе, притянул себе на колени.  
— С удовольствием, Кас, — хрипло прошептал он, прижимаясь к груди Кастиэля. Улыбнувшись, Кастиэль провел пальцами по волосам Дина.  
— Хорошо, потому что я не знаю, смогу ли без тебя.  
Дин отодвинулся, выжидающе наклонив голову. Кастиэль благодарно поцеловал его, сначала целомудренно и застенчиво, но вскоре поцелуй стал голодным и чувственным. Он повернулся, оседлав бедра Дина, руки запутались в его темных волосах. Дин с рычанием прикусил нижнюю губу Кастиэля, пальцами царапая его спину. Кастиэль выдохнул стон, когда ногти Дина вонзились в кожу. Низ живота Дина скрутило от возбуждения, жар желания опалил лицо. Он не хотел ничего больше, чем положить Кастиэля на кровать и показать ему, почему это называлось «заниматься любовью», но далекий стук каблуков по деревянному полу остановил его. Он разорвал поцелуй, мягко оттолкнул Кастиэля, чтобы тот сел рядом и поправил их одежду как раз в тот момент, когда зашли доктор Перри и Карен.  
Кастиэль нервно улыбнулся, а Дин попытался выглядеть непринужденно.  
Либо доктор не заметила красные лица мужчин и взлохмаченные волосы, либо ей попросту было все равно. Она с деловым видом села на кровать напротив них.  
— Ладно, мальчики, с бумажной работой закончено. Если все пойдет, как запланировано, начиная с этой пятницы восстановительная резиденция Святого Кристиана станет вашим новым домом, — сказала доктор Перри.  
— Мы рады видеть вас здесь, — добавила Карен.  
— Мы поподробнее поговорим обо всем, когда вы завтра вернетесь в Блю-Грасс, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы наслаждались этим посещением. Познакомьтесь с другими жителями, с персоналом и прочее. Сегодня вечером я позвоню вашим семьям и сообщу, что мы переводим вас, на случай, если они захотят приехать или написать вам. Думаю, пока это все. Ведите себя хорошо. Увидимся завтра ровно в полдень. Карен привезет вас назад, — доктор Перри встала, протянув руки для объятий. Мужчины обняли ее, сначала Дин, а потом Кастиэль. Она постояла неподвижно, недолго изучая их, прежде чем поправила сумочку на плече. — Тогда я пойду. Позвоните мне, если что-нибудь понадобится, у вас есть мой номер. Позаботься о них, Карен.   
— Доктор Перри, мы не останемся здесь навсегда… ну, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Еще рано тосковать, ладно? Мы увидимся завтра, — утешил Дин. Доктор Перри грустно улыбнулась.  
— Знаю, знаю. Просто… это первый шаг. И когда ты уйдешь, я буду действительно скучать по тебе, Винчестер. И то тебе, Кастиэль. Вы оба были такими хорошими пациентами, так выросли… И я…   
— Доктор Перри, может вам имеет смысл уйти сейчас, прежде чем вы заплачете? — спросил Кастиэль, положив руку на ее тонкое плечо. Она кивнула, в глазах блестели слезы.   
— Хорошо. Увидимся завтра, мальчики, — сказала доктор Перри, выходя за дверь.  
— Оставлю вас распаковать вещи и устроиться, — объяснила Карен, идя за доктором.  
В мгновение ока Дин и Кастиэль распаковали свои вещи. Они взяли с собой немного — только смену одежды и необходимые туалетные принадлежности. Если честно, даже если бы они все взяли с собой, у каждого все поместилось бы в вещевой мешок. Дин научился жить с минимумом, он все-таки вырос в дороге, а Кастиэля футболили из больницы в больницу столько раз, что многие из вещей просто потерялись. Здесь у них наконец-то будет возможность приобрести больше, чем несколько предметов одежды, немного компакт-дисков и альбома для рисования.  
Дин наконец-то мог получить гитару, как всегда и хотел. Кастиэль мог купить мольберт, поставить его у окна и рисовать целый день. Они могли украсить комнату больше, чем просто развешанные по стенам плакаты. Здесь они могли рисовать, переставлять, украшать, сделать комнату своей. Это место наконец-то могло бы стать домом.  
Распаковав вещи, они решили поискать других пациентов. В итоге они быстро подружились с несколькими мужчинами: Джейми, Кайлом и Джеком. Они провели вечер играя в карты, бросая мяч в кольцо и разговаривая о том, каково это — жить в реабилитационном центре. Казалось, все трое новых приятелей Дина и Кастиэля наслаждались этой жизнью, даже любили ее. Долгое время в центре не было новых пациентов, и они были взволнованы их подселением. В последнее время людей только отпускали, но не принимали.  
После целого вечера расспросов от их новых соседей, Кастиэль морально устал. Он не хотел ничего, кроме как свернуться в постели и слушать дыхание Дина. Поэтому, когда Дин предложил им пойти спать, Кастиэль был только за. Однако, когда он переступил порог их спальни, его планы плюхнуться в кровать испарились. Он мгновенно почувствовал руки Дина, запутавшиеся в его волосах, притягивающие его для поцелуя. Кастиэль ожидал, что поцелуй будет медленным и нежным, но он оказался совершенно другим. Кастиэль вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Дин, самодовольно улыбнувшись, крепко сжал зубы на его нижней губе.   
Не прерывая поцелуя, Дин приподнял Кастиэля так, что тому пришлось обвить ногами его талию. Он отнес его к кровати и опрокинул, забираясь сверху. Дин отстранился, улыбаясь, и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Кастиэля. На порозовевшем лице Кастиэля расцвела ответная улыбка, дыхание участилось, зрачки расширились от возбуждения. Дину нравился его невинный вид. Рыкнув, Дин сорвал рубашку с Кастиэля, покрывая поцелуями его шею, а потом впился зубами в кожу прямо под его ухом. Кас громко застонал, забыв, что в комнатах рядом почти наверняка кто-то живет.  
— Ты не против? — прошептал Дин, расстегивая свою рубашку.  
— Д-да, — запинаясь ответил Кастиэль.  
— Я могу прекратить, если ты хочешь, — сказал Дин, скидывая рубашку на пол. Он положил ладони на пояс тренировочных штанов Кастиэля, ожидая разрешения продолжать. Кастиэль еле видно кивнул.  
— Все в порядке. Я хочу этого.  
Дин мягко поцеловал Кастиэля в щеку и стащил с него штаны и боксеры одним быстрым движением. Кастиэль завозился со штанами Дина, пока тот не стянул их сам. При виде размеров достоинства Дина, у Кастиэля удивленно расширились глаза. Он поерзал, ожидая его реакции.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, детка? — прошептал Дин в ухо Кастиэлю, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику.  
— Дотронься до меня, — шепотом ответил Кастиэль.  
Дин обхватил член Кастиэля в кулак, нежно поглаживая. Дыхание Кастиэля стало прерывистым, в горле зародился стон. Дин отклонился, нежно глядя на своего возлюбленного. Кастиэль самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты действительно хочешь этого? — спросил Дин. Кастиэль попросту резко кивнул.  
Дин подхватил джинсы с пола, вытаскивая флакон смазки и презерватив. Раскатывая презерватив одной рукой, он начал растягивать Кастиэля другой. Начал одним пальцем, но вскоре уже три были внутри него. Кастиэль сжимался вокруг его пальцев, стискивая свои в кулаки. Было больно больше, чем он ожидал, но он был готов. Он хотел этого.  
Дин встал перед ним на колени, приставив смазанный член ко входу. Кастиэль схватил Дина за шею и втянул в поцелуй. Положив руку Дину на спину, он потянул его на себя, пытаясь направить внутрь. Сначала Дин двигался медленно, стараясь быть как можно нежнее. Как только Дин вошел, Кастиэля прострелила боль, но с каждым движением ее начало заменять наслаждение.   
Вскоре Кастиэль выстанывал имя Дина, приказывая ему двигаться быстрее. Дин молчал, настолько потерявшись в удовольствии, что не мог издать и звука. Он начал дрочить Кастиэлю, чувствуя прилив удовлетворения от того, как извивался Кастиэль под его прикосновениями. Стоны Кастиэля становились все громче и громче, они оба приближались к краю.  
Еще один толчок, и Кас с Дином кончили в унисон. Дин тихо простонал и быстро вытащил член. Мокрый от пота, он упал рядом с Кастиэлем. Кас пытался перевести дыхание.   
— Детка, все в порядке? Исполнилось все, на что ты надеялся и о чем мечтал? — самоуверенно поинтересовался Дин.  
— Это было… потрясающе, Дин. Я никогда и ни с кем не переживал этого. Боже, это было прекрасно. Я люблю тебя.  
Они были близки друг к другу настолько, насколько могут быть два человека. Оба разрушили свои стены и нарушили все правила, чтобы дожить до этого момента. У них не осталось защиты, но это их не заботило. Даже если бы в итоге они оказались сломанными и изодранными в клочья, то, что у них было, того стоило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лицам до 17 лет обязательно присутствие взрослых.  
> Рейтинг R получают фильмы, в содержании которых обязательно содержится материал, предназначенный только для взрослой аудитории. Родителям рекомендуется хорошо подумать, прежде чем пойти на него вместе со своими детьми.
> 
> Фильм, получивший рейтинг R, скорее всего содержит сексуальные сцены, эпизоды с употреблением наркотиков, нецензурную брань, фрагменты с насилием и т.д.


	20. Вдвоем

Дин проснулся от солнца, ярко светившего ему в лицо. Он сделал мысленную пометку вложиться в шторы для новой комнаты. Хотел было перевернуться, но остановился, когда рука Кастиэля, лежащая на талии, плотнее прижала его к себе. Он почти забыл о событиях прошедшей ночи, но теперь воспоминания нахлынули в полную силу. Нежные поцелуи, голодные похотливые укусы, звуки стонов в ушах… О да, прошлая ночь была идеальной.  
Дин положил руку Кастиэлю на волосы, случайно разбудив спящего любовника. Кастиэль зевнул, потянулся и приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть Дину в глаза. Он сонно улыбнулся.  
— Доброе утро, любимый, — хрипло пробормотал Кастиэль.  
— Доброе, детка, — мягко ответил Дин. — Как ты спал?  
— Как убитый. Так я не спал с… ну, никогда!  
— Рад, что ты выспался. Приятный сюрприз — вот так просыпаться рядом с тобой. Ты такой симпатичный с растрепанными ото сна волосами.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «сюрприз»? Ты не помнишь прошлой ночи? — полушутя спросил Кастиэль.  
— Конечно, детка, конечно, я помню. Как я мог забыть, — сказал Дин, прижимаясь к груди Кастиэля. Кас облегченно вздохнул. — Это была одна из самых лучших ночей в моей жизни.  
— Моя тоже. Я никогда не чувствовал… такую близость к кому-то, как к тебе этой ночью. Я наконец почувствовал, что между нами не осталось ничего недосказанного. Только ты и я, вместе, ни стен, ни секретов. Возможно, это звучит избито, но это правда.  
Что-то внутри Дина сжалось. Кастиэль полностью ему доверял, и все же он не знал человека, которым был Дин до того, как попал в Блю-Грасс. Кастиэль ничего не знал об ужасных вещах, которые он совершил, будучи за границей. Он не знал, почему умерла Мэри. Он все еще думал, что Дин — потерянная раненная душа, когда сам себя Дин считал просто злым монстром.  
— Об этом, Кас… — вздохнул Дин, колеблясь. — Есть кое-что, о чем я должен тебе рассказать. Мне кажется, что я знаю всю историю твоей жизни: ты рассказал мне о Мэг, о твоем отце и братьях. Ты поделился, почему в итоге оказался здесь… Но в действительности, я никогда не рассказывал тебе свою историю. Думаю, ты должен знать, прежде чем мы двинемся дальше.  
Кастиэль нахмурился в замешательстве. Он приподнялся и сел, взволнованно смотря на Дина. — Продолжай, Дин. Я выслушаю все, что ты захочешь мне рассказать.  
— Хорошо, так вот… Ну, во-первых, я был в армии. Записался, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать и я только закончил школу. Меня отправили в Ирак. Первые пару месяцев было довольно тихо. В основном, мы совершали набеги на пустые деревни в поисках вражеских солдат. Но потом ситуация стала напряженной. Мы начали штурмовать населенные города, полные людей. На одном определенном задании у нас начались проблемы со связью. Радиосистема вышла из строя… Мне следовало дать приказ своей команде остановиться, подождать дальнейших инструкций, но мы начали штурм здания. Раздались выстрелы, не знаю, с какой стороны они были выпущены, — голос Дина надломился и он остановился, чтобы прочистить горло. — Но мы не знали, что некоторые из наших тоже были в здании. Я думал, что на меня напал вражеский солдат, но это был просто один из моих приятелей, который попытался сказать мне, что происходит. Я нажал на курок и выстрелил в него прежде, чем понял, что случилось. Я убил невинного человека, Кас. Я — убийца.  
Не колеблясь Кастиэль взял руку Дина в свою. Он медленно и неверяще покачал головой. — Дин Винчестер, если есть что-то, чем ты не являешься, так это убийцей. Ты не ответственен за смерть того человека. Я могу понять, что ты чувствуешь вину, но ты не контролировал ситуацию. Не ты испортил связь, тебя нельзя обвинять. Ты просто делал то, что мог, в соответствии с данными инструкциями. Не вини себя за ужасный несчастный случай.  
— Кас, это — не единственное, что я сделал. Ты знаешь, почему я никогда не говорю о своей маме? Потому что она умерла, когда я был совсем маленький. Она погибла при пожаре, который устроил я.  
— Как это может быть твоей виной? — потребовал ответа Кастиэль.  
— Я устроил пожар. Мы с парой друзей возились с доской для спиритических сеансов. Я зажег пару свечей, пытаясь создать соответствующую атмосферу, ну, знаешь, чтобы было жутковато. Но я был не очень осторожен и одна из зажженных спичек упала на пол. Прежде чем мы что-то поняли, чердак уже был объят пламенем. Мама почувствовала запах дыма и бросилась вверх по лестнице, чтобы помочь нам. Если бы она не побежала за мной, если бы я не игрался со спичками, она бы все еще была жива. Я виноват в том, что она мертва.  
Пока Дин рассказывал эту историю, его голос звучал мертво. Чувствовалась отрепетированность. Наверное, он рассказывал ее каждому психотерапевту. И пожарным, полицейским… своему отцу. Неудивительно, что он так беспокоился о защите своей маленькой семьи: он чувствовал ответственность за то, что потерял.   
— Дин, милый, ты был ребенком. Ты не понимал, что делаешь. Ты не знал… — начал Кастиэль.  
— Клянусь богом, Кастиэль, если ты скажешь, что я не знал, что делал, я убью тебя. Отец миллион раз говорил мне не играть с огнем. Он запретил мне трогать спички без его согласия. Я знал, что поступаю неправильно. Я — причина смерти моей матери.  
— Послушай, Дин, мне жаль, но если ты пытаешься таким образом избавиться от меня, то это не сработает. Ты можешь рассказывать что хочешь, но это не заставит меня захотеть уйти от тебя. Мне жаль, что твоя мама умерла, но, по-моему, это не твоя вина. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, я изменил свою жизнь, чтобы быть с тобой, и я не буду сидеть здесь и позволять тебе отталкивать меня. Я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня. Я могу понять, что ты боишься, что ты через многое прошел, но и я тоже, и я готов тебе доверять. А ты хочешь доверять мне? — голос Кастиэля звучал сурово и бескомпромиссно. Он холодно смотрел на Дина, ожидая ответ. Дин нервно сглотнул, не зная как реагировать. То, что Кастиэль может быть и таким… застало его врасплох.  
— Д-да, конечно, — неуверенно ответил Дин. — Конечно, я доверяю тебе. Просто… Кас, ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше меня. Я просто бывший солдат-наркоман со склонностью к самоубийству. А в тебе, в тебе — намного больше.  
— Думаю, что это мне решать, что делать и чего я не заслуживаю. Насколько мне известно, Дин Винчестер, ты — лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Ты подарил мне голос и счастье. Мне все равно, что было в твоем прошлом, важно только наше будущее.  
Они недолго посидели в тишине, просто смотря друг на друга. Дин расплылся в улыбке и закивал головой.  
— Хорошо, ладно, я понял. Я застрял с тобой.  
— Так и есть, — согласился Кастиэль. — Воистину это так.


	21. Как только ты подумал, что у тебя все есть

Поездка на машине от почти уже дома прошла тихо. Это была не та тишина, что заставляет задерживать дыхание и напрягать спину. Она была такой, что дает возможность чувствовать себя комфортно с самим собой, потому что другие тоже заняты своими мыслями.  
Дин чувствовал себя лучше оттого, что Кастиэль знал все. Он рассказал ему об убийстве, о пожаре, его пребывании в Ираке, а Кастиэль все еще хотел остаться с ним. Очевидно, он поступил правильно, когда решил довериться этому человеку. В жизни Дина еще никогда не было того, кому он мог так безоговорочно доверять. Даже Сэмми странно смотрел на него, когда думал, что Дин не видит. Он знал, особенно последние несколько лет, что Сэм чувствовал себя неловко рядом с ним, думая, что сломает хрупкое здравомыслие Дина, если не будет осторожен. Но Кастиэль не смотрел на него так, не обращался с ним как с хрупким маленьким мальчиком. Он был честным и преданным, и это было то, что нужно Дину в жизни.  
Для Кастиэля Дин был самым близким к тому, что он мог назвать домом. Даже когда он был ребенком, крошечный выцветший синий дом, в котором он рос, был давящим и неприветливым. С самого первого дня он чувствовал себя чужим. Дин же давал ощущение принятия, любви и понимания. Ему нечего было скрывать от Дина, а Дину — от него. Это было то, чего он хотел с Мэг, но так и не получил. Это было намного больше, чем он мог подумать. Он влюбился в своего лучшего друга, а лучший друг полюбил его. И он никогда не мог ожидать, что Дин хотел быть с ним, хотел разделить с ним свою жизнь. Все же у Кастиэля кто-то был... был дом.  
Они вернулись в Блю-Грасс ровно в полдень. Выхватили свои сумки из машины Карен, поблагодарили ее за поездку и бросились вверх по лестнице. Оба хотели пойти к доктору Перри и продолжить обсуждение переезда. Накануне она ушла до того, как они смогли обсудить детали, и теперь Дин и Кастиэль хотели узнать — как долго им еще ждать переезда в свой новый дом.  
Но в ту же секунду, когда двери лифта открылись на их этаже, волнение угасло. Дастин ждал их у стойки регистрации с траурным выражением лица.   
— Доктор Перри хочет видеть тебя, Винчестер. Можете оставить свои сумки у меня. Новак, думаю, было бы лучше, если бы ты пошел с ним, — в голосе Дастина не слышалось ноток извечного сарказма, и Кастиэль занервничал.  
Как было сказано, они оставили свои сумки у стойки и отправились в офис доктора Перри. На этот раз в ее офисе никого не было. Так бывало только тогда, когда она должна была сообщить что-то очень важное. Это вряд ли окажется хорошими новостями.  
— Простите, доктор Перри? Мы вернулись, — заглянул Кастиэль через дверной проем.  
— Заходите, — тихо сказала она. Не вставая, как она обычно делала, она жестом попросила их сесть.   
— Док, вы выглядите так, словно привидение увидели. Что случилось? — спросил Дин.  
Губы доктора Перри сжались в холодную, жесткую линию. Лицо было бледным, а глаза влажные. Она выглядела так, словно вот-вот упадет в обморок или ее вырвет, или все вместе.  
— Дин, я… у меня ужасные новости. Сегодня утром позвонил твой отец, — произнесла доктор Перри дрожащим голосом. — И, по всей видимости… ну, твой брат попал в автомобильную катастрофу прошлой ночью. Он ехал сюда, чтобы привезти тебе кое-какую одежду, и произошло лобовое столкновение с грузовиком.   
Дину понадобился момент, чтобы понять, что только что сказала доктор. Он повторил это про себя по крайней мере раз десять, пытаясь понять смысл ее слов. Сэмми? В автомобильной аварии? Грузовик?  
— Ну, с ним все в порядке? — спросил Дин, в его голосе даже проскользнуло что-то зловещее.  
— Боюсь… Дин, прости, но, боюсь, нет. Он погиб при столкновении.  
Последующая тишина казалась удушающей. Было так тихо, что Дин услышал бешеное биение сердца в ушах. Он хотел что-то сказать, отрицать то, что узнал от доктора, но рот его не двигался.  
Сэм не был мертв. Он не мог быть мертв. Он звонил Дину всего пару дней назад, болтал о своей работе, девушке и школе. Сэм был так молод, у него была еще вся жизнь впереди. Он не может быть мертв. Он слишком хорош, слишком чист, чтобы умереть.  
— Вы лжете, — все, что смог выдавить Дин.  
— Дин, прости, но это правда, — прошептала доктор Перри.  
— Но этого не может быть! — заорал Дин, вскочив и отшвырнув стул, на котором сидел. — Сэмми был просто ребенком, он не может быть мертв! Он не сделал ничего неправильного, как он может быть мертв?!  
— Я знаю, это трудно принять… — попыталась доктор Перри.  
— Он, блядь, не мертв! Не может быть! У него была вся чертова жизнь впереди, он не мог просто уйти! Ведь я на днях разговаривал с ним. И он был в порядке. Он не мог просто так уйти. Он не заслужил этого!  
— Никто не заслуживает, Дин, — успокаивающе проговорил Кастиэль.  
— Это должен был быть я, — сказал Дин мертвым голосом.  
— Не говори так! — рявкнула доктор Перри.  
— Нет, так и должно было быть! Сэм был просто идеален: отличник, хорошая работа, хорошая девушка, все. Он заслужил все это, потому что чертовски много работал. И он тот, кто умер молодым? Я — урод в семье, наркоман и алкоголик! И если кто и заслуживает смерти, так это я!  
— Это неправда! — запротестовал Кастиэль, потянувшись к Дину.  
— Я больше не могу так, — сказал Дин, отшатываясь от прикосновения Кастиэля. — Я просто, блядь, так не могу.  
И, прежде чем доктор Перри или Кастиэль смогли его остановить, Дин уже был за дверью. Кастиэль слышал быстро удаляющийся стук его ботинок по плиточному полу. Лишь стоило Кастиэлю подумать, что Дин был его, как тот уже убегал в другую сторону. Что он мог сделать, чтобы исправить это?


	22. Разбуди меня, когда все закончится

В течение нескольких следующих дней Дин избегал комнаты отдыха, пропускал занятия с группой и даже срывал встречи с доктором Перри. Пару раз Дастин и Анна пытались выманить Дина из комнаты, но когда его ботинок просвистел в паре миллиметров от головы Дастина, они решили, что лучше оставить его в покое. Он ни с кем не разговаривал, даже с Кастиэлем. В основном, Дин проводил свои дни в постели. Он не читал, не слушал музыку и даже не спал. Он просто смотрел на стену стеклянным, далеким взглядом. Иногда из глаз выскальзывали слезы, хотя на самом деле он не плакал. Он не всхлипывал, не рыдал и не кричал. Слезы просто тихо текли по его окаменевшему лицу, а взгляд прожигал дыру в стене.  
На третий день бездействия, Кастиэль начал беспокоиться. Он знал, что Дин скорбит, но, казалось, было что-то еще. Дин вел себя не так, будто потерял брата, он вел себя так, будто потерял волю к жизни. После того, как Дин опрокинул свой поднос с обедом, отказываясь от еды второй день подряд, Кастиэль понял, что пришло время действовать. Он должен был поговорить с Дином, и он не примет молчание за ответ.  
— Дин, детка, — начал Кастиэль, — ты должен поесть.  
Дин лежал неподвижно и безразлично, продолжая пристально смотреть на стену. Он даже не посмотрел в сторону Кастиэля.   
— Это выходит из-под контроля. Ты не ешь, и не разговариваешь, и даже не двигаешься уже почти три дня. Надо что-то делать, хотя бы сесть или принять душ.  
Молчание.  
— Дин, ты не можешь вечно скорбеть.   
Дин перевел на Кастиэля злой взгляд. — Потеряй своего брата, самого близкого тебе человека во всем этом гребаном мире, и тогда скажешь мне, насколько ты будешь готов встать и двигаться дальше.  
— Я не говорю, что…   
— Именно, блядь! Ты и все здесь пытаются заставить меня взбодриться и отряхнуться с той самой секунды, как доктор Перри сообщила мне. Но это так не работает, понятно?! Если ты собираешься сидеть здесь и читать мне лекции о том, что жизнь несправедлива и все умирают, и я должен ценить каждый день и всю эту чушь, тогда уебывай прямо сейчас! — выкрикнул Дин. — Это моя вина, что Сэм ушел, и я просто не могу встать и продолжать жить, зная это.  
— Это не твоя…  
— Закончи это гребаное предложение и я врежу тебе, Кастиэль Новак. Не испытывай меня.  
— Дин, я просто пытаюсь помочь, — не отставал Кастиэль. — Перестань быть таким придурком.  
— Если ты действительно хочешь помочь, то оставь меня в покое. Дай мне несколько часов. О, и когда вернешься, принеси мне новое одеяло со станции медсестер. Это — дерьмо, — прорычал Дин и снова повернулся лицом к стене.  
Кастиэль стоял, разинув рот, и пытался сообразить, что сказать. Но вместо того, чтобы продолжать с Дином бессмысленный спор, он решил сделать так, как его просили. Он вышел из комнаты, не сказав ни слова.


	23. Останься со мной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В ЭТОЙ ГЛАВЕ ОПИСАНИЕ СУИЦИДАЛЬНОЙ СМЕРТИ ГЛАВНОГО ГЕРОЯ! Пожалуйста, не читайте эту и следующую главу, если у вас ранимая психика, перейдите сразу к главе "Альтернативный эпилог".

Пару часов спустя, Кастиэль вернулся к комнате с новым мягким одеялом в руке. Он почти решил устроить Дину разнос, накричать на него, что не заслуживает такого к себе отношения. В последние три дня он был добр к Дину, а получал в ответ холодные взгляды и грубые слова. Он определенно собирался преподать ему урок, как относиться к другим с уважением. Потеря брата не давала ему права вести себя, как последний мудак.  
Положив руку на ручку их двери, Кастиэль глубоко вдохнул. Он должен был противостоять Дину, чтобы вернуть в него здравый смысл. Такое поведение действительно начинало его пугать. Он просто должен был объяснить, что то, как тот себя вел, ничего не решит. Он обязан был сказать Дину, как его враждебность и равнодушие влияет на других. Да, тогда он одумается. С Дином все будет в порядке, сказал себе Кастиэль. Он расправил плечи и придал себе решительный вид. Он собирался заставить Дина увидеть свет в конце тоннеля.  
Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Кастиэль распахнул дверь. Он открыл рот, чтобы начать свою лекцию, но не смог издать ни единого звука. Одеяло выскользнуло из его ослабевших пальцев и бесшумно упало на пол.  
Дин скрючился на полу, лежа в луже крови. Рядом с ним лежала сломанная бритва, несколько лезвий было разбросано по комнате. Одну Дин сжимал в кулаке. Порезанные запястья были прижаты к груди, а лицо было пустым. Влажные дорожки слез на щеках опухли и покраснели. Взгляд когда-то живых, нефритовых глаз, застыл. Лишь взглянув на него, Кастиэль уже знал, он знал, что тот был мертв.  
Кастиэль не мог даже найти в себе силы, чтобы заорать, закричать. Он упал на колени, и из горла вырвался лишь слабый, придушенный вскрик. Он хотел закричать изо всех сил, просить о помощи, проклинать богов. Но он не мог поверить. Этого не может быть, не сейчас. Они были всего лишь в нескольких днях от свободы. Это не могло быть правдой.   
— Дин, — произнес Кастиэль, взяв безвольную руку Дина в свою. — Дин, детка, проснись.  
Дин не ответил. Он лежал неподвижно в луже крови, его крови — понял Кастиэль. Неверие перерастало в панику, лихорадочное волнение жгло вены. Слезы начали собираться в глазах, и он задрожал.   
— Пожалуйста! — выкрикнул он, сжимая пальцы Дина. — Пожалуйста, детка, проснись! Пожалуйста!  
Кастиэль обхватил Дина за плечи, пытаясь привести в сознание. Он тряс его, пока не устали руки, но Дин был все таким же жестким и безжизненным. Все одушевленное и живое покинули его тело. Его прекрасная душа, сияющий нерушимый дух, угасли.  
— Ты не можешь поступить так со мной! — голос Кастиэля дрожал и ломался от отчаяния. — Ты не можешь просто так уйти!  
Кастиэль потянул Дина на себя, прижимая к груди и заплакал, обнимая его за шею. Реальность происходящего переехала его как поезд, вырывая из горла вой. Его любовник, лучший друг, его все — ушел.   
— Прости, — взвыл Кастиэль, — мне очень, очень жаль!  
В коридоре послышался торопливый топот шагов привлеченных мучительными криками Кастиэля. Кастиэль смутно осознавал появление в комнате людей и последующий хаос. Он был наполнен громкими голосами и заданными в панике вопросами, но он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем. Он мог сконцентрироваться только на мужчине в своих руках. Он видел лишь пустоту, которая медленно заполняла черты лица Дина. Только когда кто-то попытался освободить Дина из рук Кастиэля, тот сорвался.  
— Не забирайте его у меня, — закричал Кастиэль. — Пожалуйста, не забирайте его у меня. Он все, что у меня есть. Не забирайте.  
Он защищающе прижал тело Дина к груди, раскачиваясь взад и вперед. Его опять начали сотрясать рыдания, пальцы сжались в волосах Дина.  
— Кастиэль, нам надо осмотреть его, — тихо прошептала Анна. Кастиэль только сейчас осознал, что она присела перед ним, положив руку на его. Она пыталась ослабить хватку Кастиэля.   
— Анна, пожалуйста. Он все, что у меня есть. Он не может уйти. Он не может просто так меня бросить. Он не может.   
— Если ты его не отпустишь, мы не сможем помочь. Ты должен отпустить, чтобы мы попытались спасти его, — уговаривала Анна.  
Это убедило Кастиэля разжать хватку. Анна положила Дина на пол, проверяя пульс прежде чем начать реанимацию. Через двадцать безуспешных минут было сделано объявление. В двадцать три часа двадцать семь минут двадцатого августа, Дин Винчестер был официально объявлен мертвым.


	24. Эпилог

Он как обычно сидел в одиночестве, наблюдая за людьми, толкущимися в «Центре питания». Слушал их болтовню, смотрел на их улыбающиеся лица. Смотрел, как они общались друг с другом, наблюдал, как они смеются, улыбаются и шутят. Его сердце сжималось от боли, когда он вспоминал, как годы назад и он был таким. Почти казалось, что он придумал это сам себе, словно сон, от которого он пробудился, и чем больше он пытается вспомнить, тем больше он ускользает. Он был почти убежден, что того мужчины не существовало, что он придумал себе воспоминания о нем. Но сердце так не разбивается от сновидений, не пульсирует так болезненно из-за чего-то воображаемого.  
Прошло более сорока лет с тех пор, когда он вот так смеялся и разговаривал. На самом деле прошло более сорока лет, как он вообще говорил. Он принял обет молчания, потерял голос вместе со своим возлюбленным. Он не видел причин разговаривать, ведь это означало создание отношений, которые потом разрушатся. Если бы какой-то другой пациент был таким же неконтактным, его бы уже давно перевели в другое место. Но у врачей в Блю-Грасс было негласное правило, касающееся этого человека. Независимо от того, кто занимал главную должность, они все соглашались, что этот случай был особенным. Он так сильно страдал от своей потери, что никто не осмеливался избавиться от него. Он и так через многое прошел. Да, они согласились, что несмотря ни на что, если он так хотел, то мог прожить остаток своих дней в тишине. Потому что его обет был нарушен для кого-то столь особенного и дорогого, что они были согласны с тем, что он снова принял его с тех пор, как тот ушел из жизни.


	25. Альтернативный эпилог

Пару часов спустя, Кастиэль вернулся к комнате с новым мягким одеялом в руке. Он почти решил устроить Дину разнос, накричать на него, что не заслуживает такого к себе отношения. В последние три дня он был добр к Дину, а получал в ответ холодные взгляды и грубые слова. Он определенно собирался преподать ему урок, как относиться к другим с уважением. Потеря брата не давала ему права вести себя, как последний мудак.  
Положив руку на ручку их двери, Кастиэль глубоко вдохнул. Он должен был противостоять Дину, чтобы вернуть в него здравый смысл. Такое поведение действительно начинало его пугать. Он просто должен был объяснить, что то, как тот себя вел, ничего не решит. Он обязан был сказать Дину, как его враждебность и равнодушие влияет на других. Да, тогда он одумается. С Дином все будет в порядке, сказал себе Кастиэль. Он расправил плечи и придал себе решительный вид. Он собирался заставить Дина увидеть свет в конце тоннеля.  
Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Кастиэль распахнул дверь. Он открыл рот, чтобы начать свою лекцию, но не смог издать ни единого звука. Одеяло выскользнуло из его ослабевших пальцев и бесшумно упало на пол.  
Дин скрючился на полу, лежа в луже крови. Рядом с ним лежала сломанная бритва, несколько лезвий было разбросано по комнате. Одну Дин сжимал в кулаке. Порезанные запястья были прижаты к груди, глаза полузакрыты. Казалось, кровь отхлынула от лица, оно было бледным и болезненным.   
Кастиэлю понадобилось мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя от шока, но когда он осознал то, что открылось его взору, он рухнул на колени рядом с Дином. Он обхватил руками холодное лицо любимого, пристально ища любые признаки жизни.  
— Дин? Дин?! — Кастиэль слегка встряхнул его, пытаясь вывести из смертельного сна. На лице все еще проступали веснушки, и Кастиэль понял, что тот все еще жив. — Дин! Дин, ты должен проснуться! Дин!  
Кастиэль снова потряс его, на этот раз более грубо. Веки Дина задрожали и приподнялись, но взгляд был непонимающим и мутным от потери крови. Он попытался сесть, но твердая и одновременно нежная рука Кастиэля остановила его.  
— Ты должен снова лечь, — сказал Кастиэль спокойно и твердо, несмотря на то, что его вены были переполнены адреналином. — Мне нужен санитар! Здесь есть пострадавший! Мне нужна помощь!  
Дин еще сильнее прижал к груди окровавленные запястья, словно понял, что пострадавший — он. Обжигающий взгляд его зеленых глаз блуждал по лицу Кастиэля.  
— Ты не должен был найти меня, — выдохнул Дин, его голос звучал жалко и слабо. — Ты не должен был спасать меня.  
Кастиэль прижал Дина ближе к себе, так, чтобы его голова покоилась у него на коленях. Топот ботинок по линолеуму подсказал ему, что помощь подоспеет уже через несколько секунд. Кастиэль погладил Дина по волосам, прежде чем ответить.  
— Такой уж я есть, Дин. Я всегда буду спасать тебя.

***

Дин никогда не думал, что после смерти Сэма его жизнь все же наладится. Он думал, что с уходом младшего брата игра окончена, и что у него ничего не осталось, чтобы хотеть жизнь. Но инцидент с Кастиэлем показал ему, насколько он ошибался.  
В течение следующих нескольких месяцев Дин стабильно восстанавливался. Доктор Перри назначила ему интенсивные ежедневные психологические сеансы, приходя даже в выходные, чтобы работать с ним. Он взял в руки гитару и научился проигрывать свою тоску и записывать горе. В плохие моменты Кастиэль отвлекал его, как-то раз даже приехал из дома Святого Кристиана в три часа утра, потому что Дин был очень расстроен. У него были плохие дни, и он ломал вещи и кричал на тех, на кого не должен бы, но он больше не причинял себе вреда. И никогда больше не станет.  
Кастиэль был рядом, когда Дин орал, рыдал и дрался, и это заставило его понять, насколько же тот был ему нужен. И, хотя он все время скучал по Сэму и каждый день его первые мысли были о младшем брате, он смог пережить это и даже начать наслаждаться жизнью, потому что Кастиэль был рядом с ним. Без этого человека Дин был бы мертв.  
Однажды он восстановился достаточно, чтобы присоединиться к Кастиэлю в доме Святого Кристиана. Они украшали свою комнату, рисовали, у них была работа. Они выполнили все, что задумали. Со временем Дин исцелился и научился жить со своей потерей. Он превратил ее в горючее для своих стихов и музыки. Он превратил это в надежду.  
И эта надежда поддерживала Дина до конца жизни. Надежда, которую Сэм, Кас и доктор Перри подарили ему. Это была надежда, что он достаточно силен. Надежда, что все наладится и его любовь не закончится.  
Так и произошло. Эта любовь вечна. 


End file.
